justicia joven nueva generacion
by abril.roman.94
Summary: luegode untiempo nuevos integrantes ingresan a la etapa justicia joven de laliga de la justicia ya que superboy, miss martian, robin, azul, zatanna,rocket, chica maravilla, bati chica etc se unieron a la liga de la justicia no soy buena en los resumen pasen y leean...
1. Chapter 1

Dar vida a mis personajes:

Dar vida a un personaje es difícil pero con un toque de imaginación lo puedes hacer es algo en que pensar escabullirte a otro mundo aun mundo no existente en que tú puedas hacer y deshacer a tu antojo.

Mis personajes son diferentes excepto en que algunos como Denise y april aparece en mas de mis historias.

Debes crear un mundo paralelo un mundo elegido por ti, en que se pueda contar más de una historia

Lo importante de un personaje es que tiene que tener una vida antepasada que sucedió antes de ese momento

Debes plantear la pregunta y dar la respuesta en cada momento.

Young Justice: justicia joven:

Personajes:

Lanzón:  lanzón es un personaje complicado lanzón corbat 

El nació el 28 de abril, sus padres no tienen poderes

En el jardín de infante lo trataban mal, a el no le gusta guardar secretos entonces les dijo a todos sus compañeros que el no era normal que dentro suyo ay un gran poder, desde ese día no lo trataron como un niño mas algunos le tenían miedo y otros le cometían burlas por ser diferentes o como pensaban sus compañeros un "MUTANTE"

Pero todo eso cambio cuando un nuevo alumno ingreso al jardín en una edad de los 4 años, se llama Ezequiel, todos les decían al niño nuevo que lanzón no era humano era diferente un mutante, a Ezequiel no le dio importancia fue y hablo con lanzón y le dijo que no era el único diferente que el también era, desde ese día ellos siguieron juntos fueron juntos a todos lados.

Cuando decidieron independizarse se mudaron a ciudad gótica, allí conocieron a la liga de la justicia en un hecho.

La liga decidió que ellos serian parte de la etapa justicia joven

Lanzón contiene fuerza y teletraspotacion, su mejor amigo es Ezequiel, al ingresar a la etapa justicia joven se hace amigo de Yelim y Violetta, el no confía en sus nuevos compañeros Denise, Lucas y april y con esta última se lleva de lo peor.

Su maestro es Superboy con el cual no es de apreciarlo mucho aunque es un gran ejemplo, su objeto de uso es la espada de las ruinas de cáliz, el es inteligente, amistoso, desconfiado, inseguro y el capitán del grupo.

April: es un personaje misterioso april Bustamante Escobar

Ella nació el 16 de junio

Sus padres murieron en un hecho confuso en el cual ella lo presencio pero nadie lo sabe, cuando tenía 5 años quedo huérfana fue adoptada junto a su hermana de sangre Denise por el millonario el señor ophir Bustamante

Ella lo gran aprecia y llego a quererlo como un padre, el mundo no sabe que ellas son diferente ella y su hermana nunca se lo dijeron a nadie.

A sus 16 años estableció una relación amorosa con Eliot de la Fuente con el cual rompió para no lastimarlo ella no quería que él se enterara sobre sus poderes, que pronto recupera esa relación a sus 18 años

A sus 17 y medio conoció a sus nuevos compañeros de escuela Ezequiel y lanzón

Fue elegida junto a su hermana por la liga de la justicia nuevas integrantes de la etapa justicia joven, en ese momento se entera que su amiga Yelim y sus 2 nuevos compañeros eran integrantes de la misma etapa

Se hace muy amiga de Ezequiel y Violetta, no confía mucho en Lucas y lanzón con este último se lleva mal.

Sus poderes son telepata y clonación pero nadie sabe que heredo los poderes de su padre maga

Su maestra es miss martian y luego de que se enteraran sobre su poder oculto Zatanna Zatara también la entrena

Su objeto de uso son dos tridentes que eran de su madre, maneja la bio-nave del grupo

Ella es desconfiada, amistosa, solidaria, amorosa, inteligente y buena hermana mayor

Eze: un personaje divertido  Ezequiel Elenze

Nació el 25 de diciembre

Sus padres fueron parte de la liga de la justicia pero luego lo dejaron para dedicarse a su hijo

El as sus 5 años de edad se mudo a ciudad gótica allí conoció a un chico igual que el

Desde ese día fueron mejores amigos por siempre cuando los dos decidieron independizarse

Conocieron a la liga de La justicia cuyo ellos le ofrecieron ser parte de la etapa justicia joven

Estableció una amistad con Yelim y april cuyo la ultima la hace recordar a su madre, no confía demasiado en Lucas

Coquetea con su compañera de grupo Violetta, pero luego se da cuenta que su verdadero amor es Franchesca de la Fuente alias "franf" hermana menor de Eliot de la Fuente, se hace pasar por novio de april para darle celos ambos

Suele ser gracioso en todo tipo de caso trata de sacarle una sonrisa a todos sus compañeros en situaciones difíciles, le encanta divertirse y divertir a los demás

Aveses trata a april como su madre ya que esta le hace recordar mucho a su madre

Su maestro es robín

Su poder es puño de trueno, su objeto de uso son cartas

El es gracioso, divertido, inseguro de sí mismo y protege lo suyo

Denise: personaje entusiasta Denise Bustamante Escobar

Ella nació el 24 de agosto

Sus padres murieron en hechos confuso ella y su hermana de sangre april fueron adoptadas por el señor ophir Bustamante

Ella lo quiero como su padre verdadero

Al llevarse menos de 1 año de edad con su hermana, cuyo april la protege demasiado

Se lleva muy mal con ludmila la líder de porrista de su escuela y organizadora de atentados a la ciudad ya que no la dejaron entrar al grupo

A sus 17 años de edad fue elegida por la liga de la justicia para entrar a la etapa de justicia joven junto a su hermana

Al entrar al grupo se hace muy amiga de Yelim y Violetta a Ezequiel lo quiere como un hermano menor no confía en Lucas y lanzón

Establece una relación amoroso con Dick West sobrino de kid flash alias "DIK-FLASH"

Su poder es telekinesis y es hábil al igual que su madre, su objeto de uso es un arco con flechas que le regalo su maestra artemisa por sus logros

Ella es carismática, divertida, confiada, amorosa, amistosa, inteligente y una buena amiga.

Vilu: personaje aventurera Violetta Reyes

Nació el 5 de febrero

Su padre tiene el mismo poder que su hija pero su madre es normal

Su padre oculta a la perfección sus poderes pero vilu no ella aun no lo controla a la perfección, en vez en cuando acaba quemando algunas cosas a sus 17 años quemo el auto de su padre y el suyo al igual que su evitación

Tiene una hermana menor llamada Valentine Reyes que no tiene poderes cuyo esta odia a vilu por ser diferente y ser quien ella no puede ser

Se mudo hace poco a ciudad gótica con la familia de su prima

En su primera misión se da cuenta que su prima ludmila reyes es una de las organizadoras de atentados dirigidas por dama negra.

Al entrar a la etapa de justicia joven se hace muy amiga de Yelim, Denise y april, respeta mucho al capitán del grupo lanzón, y tiene una gran apreció por Ezequiel de lo cual le despiertan celos cuando este supuestamente es novio de su amiga april.

Su poder es fuego control, sus objetos de uso son objetos sumamente afilados, su maestra es rocket

Ella es compañera, audaz, amorosa, amistosa es sumamente celosa.

Lucas: personaje desconfiado Diego Lucas Blue

Nació el 10 de noviembre

Sus padres son curt blue y girl bluecriminalistas de la liga de la injusticia, por eso sus compañeros de grupo no confía en él.

Tiene una hermano menor que no ve hace tiempo y no quiere que siga el paso de sus padres su hermano es Jaime Blue

El ha dejado a su familia para hacer el bien, tiene otra manera de pensar diferente al de ellos

Con el paso del tiempo conoce a Eliot de la Fuente que será un amigo al que confiar Eliot le cuenta todos sobre su vida a Lucas y decide ayudarlo con su "ex", para volverla a recuperar, confía en su compañera de grupo April ya que ella lo ayuda a dejar la tímida y la vergüenza de su familia de lado, April es la "ex" de Eliot con el cual lo ayuda

Su poder son rayos x, su objeto son unos anteojos no solo por ayudarlo a controlar su poder si no también puede ver través de paredes

El es tímido, desconfiado, peleón, defiende lo suyo y un gran amigo

Yelim: personaje aventurero Yelim Beatriz Gonzales:

Ella nació el 17 de mayo

Su madre murió en un accidente de tránsito su padre se izo cargo de ella, es hija única

Es amiga de Denise y april desde la primaria

Odia al grupo de porristas, le gusta las artes marciales

A sus 17 años fue elegida para entrar a la etapa de justicia joven

Sus amigos del grupo son Violetta, lanzón, Denise y Ezequiel lo quiere como el hermanito que nunca tuvo, a April la quiere como a su madre

Su maestro es aqualad, su poder es agua control, su objeto de uso palos de marfil

Ella es pensativa, aventurera, peleona, amistosa y buena alumna.


	2. comienzo ¿confuso?

_HOLA A TODOS LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR, ES LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUDE BUENO DE SEGURO CONOSEN A YOUN JUSTICE, ESTO ES ASI NO ES EL YOUNG JUSTICE DE SIEMPRE, ESTE ES LUEGO DE MUCHOS AÑOS, AY OTROS JOVENES JUSTICIEROS YA QUE MISS MARTIAN, SUPER BOY, KID FLASH, artemisa, robín y aqualad se unieron a la liga de la justicia_

_Los personajes que voy a presentar son de este capítulos luego vendrán más personajes atreves de los capítulos. A casi me olvido aparecerán los personajes originales en algunos capítulos_

_Ok los dejo con el fanfic: acepto comentarios negativos {-} __ y positivos {+}__ ya que me ayudan Hacer mejor escritora por así decirlos ok los dejo leer. __ Young Justice no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes originales excepto estos nuevos personajes._

_Young Justice:_

_JUSTICIA JOVEN:_

_Presentación:_

_April: semi dios, telepatía y puede clonarse. Ojos azules, pelo negro"secretos"_

_Denise: cambio de personalidad o telekinesis. Ojos verdes, pelo castaño rubio "secretos"_

_Ezequiel: semi dios, puño de trueno, ojos azules pelo negro "secretos"_

_Lanzón: semi dios, fuerza, ojos cambio de humor pelo azulado" secretó"_

_Yelim: agua, ojos violeta pelo negro azabache. "secretos"_

_COMIENZO ¿CONFUSO?: CAPITULO N°1_

En el monte justicia (n/a: allí viven los jóvenes justicieros)

Superboy: espero que les guste

Lanzón: es una gran casa y un gran escondite

Miss martian: recibirán órdenes de la central para seguir las misiones correspondidas

Ezequiel: ¿em somos los únicos aquí o vendrá alguien más?

Miss martian: por ahora son los únicos

Superboy: atreves del tiempo habrá nuevos compañeros

Miss martian: espero que no se aburran

Lanzón: ¿solo por preguntar quién será nuestro tutor?

Superboy: Megan lo será, espero que se comporten-mirándolos fijamente {n\a: me gusta esta pareja}

Miss martian: eso no será necesario ya que pasaran más tiempo en sus estudios, irán a la escuela gótica del norte ya que queda más cerca de aquí

Ezequiel: ok

Superboy: debo irme a la central cualquier cosa llama-diciéndole a miss martian

Miss martian: está bien cuídate, ahora deben desempacar

Ezequiel: ¿es necesario?

Lanzón: si lo es

C-I-U-D-A-D G-O-T-I-C-A 18 DE –S-E-P-T-I-E-M-B-R-E 13:00PM

April: volver a la escuela, es un riesgo recuerda no mostrar tus poderes como aquella vez que suerte que ¡Yelim! sabe guardad secretos

Denise: que necesitaba hacerlo solo defendí a Gabriel.

April: creo que un jugador de lucha libre se puede defender solo y no era necesario convertirte en la directora

Denise: pero marcos lo estaba por golpear eso es… a mi no me gusta y lo sabes, si puedo ayudarlo lo ago.

April: si, pero ayúdalo sin tus poderes, hoy es la fiesta de las naciones unidas y el señor ophir va a asistir igual que todos los años así que, no planes para esta noche.

Denise: está bien.

Jorge: señoritas el auto la espera abajo a ¿Qué escuela asistirán este año?

April: a la escuela que siempre asistimos Jorge

Jorge: ¿a las escuela gótica del norte?

Denise: si a esa misma

_E-s-c-u-e-l-a G-o-t-i-c-a d-e-l N-o-r-t-e_

"_Todo tranquilo al entrar al salón… pero llama la atención esos 2 chicos nuevos y Yelim los mira muy extraño, espero que los jugadores y las porristas no em piensen a joder este año", "populares se creen el centro del universo solo por llamar la atención"-decía april entre sus pensamientos_

_Denise: oye viste a esos chicos nuevos, mira a Yelim no parece extraño_

_April: lo que parece extraño es lo mucho que susurras- sentándose junto a Denise_

_Denise: es raro_

_April: igual a ti_

_Denise: oye_

_Profesora: alumnos ya dejen de charlas hoy aremos un trabajo en equipo de 5 estudiantes, el equipo 1 es april, Denise, Ezequiel, Yelim y lanzón por favor unan sus bancas y arme el trabajo de ecosistemas ok el 2 equipo es de Gabriel, marcos, ludmila, Leticia y mariana {n\a: luego sabrán por qué puse sus nombres}-cada uno armando su equipo mientras la profesora seguía hablando- recuerden alumnos para hacer un trabajo primero deben conocerse para saber cómo hacerlo a modo equipo_

_Lanzón: hola mi nombre es lanzón y el es mi amigo de la infancia Ezequiel_

_Ezequiel: un gusto_

_Denise: el gusto es mío, soy Denise ella es mi hermana mayor april y ella Yelim_

_April: un gusto en conocerlos_

_Ezequiel: no se parecen mucho, para ser hermanas_

_April: Denise es igual a mi padre y yo a mi madre_

_Yelim: nos veremos más seguido… claro si queremos sacarnos bien en este trabajo… ¿son nuevos verdad?_

_Ezequiel: si ¿por?_

_Yelim: deberán saber algunas cosas-mirando a april y Denise_

_Lanzón: ¿Qué cosas?_

_Yelim: reglas_

_Ezequiel: eso no hará falta ya nos dieron las reglas del establecimiento_

_April: se nota que son nuevos, no reglas estudiantil, regla de grupo_

_Lanzón: ¿y esas reglas son?_

_April: miren ludmila es la jefa de porristas no se acerquen a ella y menos le dirijan la palabra a su grupo si ella no les habla primero_

_Denise: Gabriel es el capitán de los jugadores de lucha libre y novio de ludmila, marcos es el brabucón de la escuela_

_April: el resumen de todo esto no se acerquen donde no los llama_

_Lanzón: ¿les tienen miedo?_

_Yelim: miedo por dios, le tengo más miedo a la directora_

_April: eso es verdad-riéndose junto a Yelim- eso si, si te molestan demasiado ármale la guerra_

_Profesora: veo que se estan conociendo bien eso me gusta-yéndose a los otros grupos_

_-se estaba terminando la clase…_

_April: quiero la hora de comida_

_Denise: ¿quieren venir con nosotros a almorzar al restaurante cerca de aquí?_

_Ezequiel: te dejan salir a comer a otro lado_

_Yelim: si nosotras siempre nos vamos a comer allí, dijeron que la orden del día es milanesa a la politana_

_April: en serio, ¿quieren venir?-sonando el timbre del almuerzo_

_Lanzón: bueno si es milanesa a la politana claro {n\a: mi comida favorita}_

… _el 2 grupo._

_Ludmila: creo que a los nuevecitos les va bien con las hermanitas raras_

_Marcos: son nuevos, ay que bautizarlos_

_Gabriel: después del almuerzo_

_Leticia: esto será divertido, además molestar a los grupito de raros nos vendría muy bien_

_Mariana: todos los años asemos lo mismo_

_Ludmila: espero que no te hallas puesto sentimental ahora_

_Mariana: no_

_-luego de terminar el almuerzo april, Denise, Yelim, lanzón y Ezequiel vuelven a las escuela encontrándose al grupo de porrista y de luchadores estudiantil_

_April: otra vez no- asiendo un largo suspiro_

_Lanzón: ¿Qué sucede y porque nos miran a si? – susurrando_

_Yelim: el bautizo_

_Ezequiel: ¿bautizo?_

_Denise: golpiza_

_April: se metieron con el grupo equivocado_

_Lanzón: eso mismo digo yo_

_Marcos: valla, valla, valla que encontramos aquí-mirando a april- un grupito de raros sin bautizar_

_Denise: vallan a joder a otro lado {n\a: perdonen el vocabulario}_

_Gabriel: no ustedes son el blanco fácil_

_Denise: que le tienes miedo al grupo de ajebra, nene de mama-mirándolo con burla_

_Todos: hoooo_

_Ezequiel: ¿Qué asen? a si, se hace más grande el embrollo_

_April: le dije te molesta, asele la guerra_

_Marcos: sabes que no es de buena educación, susurrar_

_Yelim: mira quién habla el señor malo modales_

_Todos: hoooo_

_Marcos: este año se ganaron el cupón de triple_

_Todos: huuuu_

_April: -se ríe-_

_Marcos: ¿de qué te ríes?_

_April: piensas que le tengo miedo a los luchadores de mama, al grupo de tontitas de las porristas y a unos brabucones llorones-esto último lo dice seria_

_Todos: hoooo_

_April: te sigue doliendo la paliza que te di el año pasado-mirando a ludmila_

_Denise: ese día te salvo la directora_

_Ludmila: no me dolió para nada mas ustedes se salvaron_

_Yelim: de que la agarres el pelo y le quemes con la planchita_

_Todos: huuuu {n\a: siempre pasa esto}_

_Marcos: o no se armo la guerra- tratando de darle una paliza a Ezequiel en que el la esquiva en ese momento lanzón reasiona y le da una paliza en que marco esquiva gracias al grito de Gabriel cuyo lanzón derriba el mastín de la bandera por la paliza fallida—ludmila le pega a Yelim cuyo april se mete y leda una paliza que no pudo esquivar junto se unieron la porrista contra april, Denise y Yelim—junto a marcos se unieron los grupos de brabucones contra Ezequiel y lanzón – justo en ese momento…{n\a: lo leí como si fuera un narrador de futbol jajá}_

_Directora: ¿Qué sucede aquí?, de imaginarse april, Denise, Yelim, Ezequiel, lanzón, marcos, Gabriel y ludmila a detención de inmediato, los primeros 5 se van con la profesora maría y los demás se van con el entrenador rubí_

…_e en el salón de detención_

_Lanzón: eso fue divertido_

_Ezequiel: ¿enserio le diste una paliza el año pasado?_

_April: si, nadie se mete con Denise le asen algo a ella es como asermelo a mí_

_Denise: ya lo recuerdo eso fue gracioso como la dejaste en vergüenza a delante de todos_

_Profe María: señoritas Bustamante preparen sus cosas su tutor llego a buscarlas_

_April: o no, te dije que llamaras a Jorge_

_Denise: lo hice pero de seguro ophir estaba escuchando del otro teléfono_

_Ezequiel: ¿ophir?, el millonario ophir Bustamante_

_Denise: si él nos adopto luego de quedar huérfanas_

_Lanzón: ¿son huérfanas?_

_April: nuestro papas murieron cuando éramos chicas en hechos confusos, ahora él es nuestro tutor_

_Denise: nos vemos_

_Profe María: señorita Gonzales vinieron a buscarla y jóvenes a ustedes también_

…

_Miss martian: su primer día de escuela y está en problemas_

_Yelim: hola Megan_

_Lanzón: ¿la conoces?_

_Yelim: les dije nos veremos más seguido_

_Miss martian: ella es su nueva compañera Yelim controla agua poder_

…

_Sr. Ophir: no pudieron esperar, su primer día de escuela y se agarraron a piñas, suban al auto-subieron al auto_

_Sr. Ophir: dígame, le dejaron el ojo morado a alguien-riéndose_

_Denise: april le dejo una gran marca a ludmila y yo no me acuerdo por lo único que quería era pegar_

_April: siempre tú-abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad {n\a: eso es importante reglas de seguridad}_

_Sr. Ophir: ¿utilizaron sus poderes?_

_Denise: yo no_

_April: la ventaja de ser telepata es que nadie se da cuenta solo está en tu mente_

_Sr. Ophir: ok pero no lo utilices mucho_

_Denise: suertuda_

_Sr. Ophir: hoy asistirán conmigo a la fiesta de las naciones unidas_

_April: ¿Qué?_

_Sr. Ophir: el mundo debe saber quiénes son mis hijas_

_Denise: esto es raro-susurrándole a su prima_

_Sr. Ophir: lo raro es lo mucho que susurras _

_April: eso mismo digo yo, pero dijiste que posiblemente allá un atentado y si usamos nuestro poderes todos sabrán que…_

_Denise: que somos mutantes_

_Sr. Ophir: no son mutantes cuantas veces les dije, mutantes son los que genéticamente alteraron su ADN, ustedes nacieron con sus poderes_

_Denise: pero el mundo nos consideran mutantes, en la escuela dicen que la liga de la justicia son mutantes que no sirven, solo causan problemas_

_April: ¿problemas?, ellos solucionan problemas que el hombre no puede solucionar, además no te tiene que interesar los que digan los demás_

_Sr. Ophir: eso es verdad_

_Por la noche…_

_MONTE JUSTICIA: 20:33 PM_

_Lanzón: así que tienes poderes, como se siente ser parte de la liga de menores_

_Yelim: ¿liga de menores?_

_Ezequiel: si, si los grandes son la liga de la justicia, nosotros somos la liga de menores_

_Yelim: -se ríe- saben que esta etapa se llama justicia joven_

_Ezequiel: nadie nos dijo eso_

_Yelim: además no somos jugadores de beisbol para decir que somos la liga de menores_

_Lanzón: es verdad-se ríen_

_Miss martian: el programador del portal se a activado vengan conmigo…_

_Batman: buenas noches-formal_

_Miss martian: ¿Sr. diaz como a estado?_

_Batman: bien, vine para comunicarle la siguiente misión_

_Ezequiel: si usted es Bruno diaz, seria Batman ¿por qué viene vestido formal?_

_Batman: por que su siguiente misión es conmigo_

_Miss martian: deberán acompañar al señor diaz a la fiesta de las naciones unidas_

_Lanzón: pero esa fiesta no es de ricachones ¿Qué vamos hacer allí?_

_Miss martian: su siguiente misión, como todos los años cuidad gótica ofrece una fiesta en que se reúnen miembros importantes de las naciones unidas el Sr. Diaz es uno de ellos, pero la seguridad es demasiada sin embargo ustedes irán por un posible atentado, sus trajes estan en sus cuartos_

_Yelim: ¿trajes?_

_Batman: para ocultar su identidad_

_Ezequiel: a…-llevándose una papa frita a la boca_

_Lanzón: deja de comer_

_Ezequiel: es que es demasiado rico_

_F-I-E-S-T-A -D-E -L-A-S –N-A-C-I-O-N-E-S –U-N-I-D-A-S_

_C-I-U-D-A-D- G-O-T-I-C-A C-E-N-T-R-A-L 22:40_

_EN EL AUTO…_

_Sr. Ophir: no deben estar nerviosas, estan hermosas_

_Denise: si, sucede algo como usaremos nuestros poderes sin que se den cuenta_

_April: por mí no hay problema_

_Denise: si por voz no ¿pero por mi?_

_Sr. Ophir: de eso no será problema_

_April: enserio_

_Sr. Ophir: -les entrega unos antifaces negros- si, sucede algo se colocan estos antifaces y su ropa cambiara a sus trajes_

_April: genial_

_Denise: ya llegamos_

…

_Noticiero_

_Notera: estamos aquí reunidos una vez más para presenciar la gran fiesta que ciudad gótica nos ofrece todos los años, la gran fiesta de las naciones unidas, grandes miembros importante de la ciudad se reunirán en esta gran convocatoria, aquí llega unos de los millonarios más importante de ciudad gótica el Sr. Bruno diaz que llega con grandes miembros de la liga de la justicia_

_Batman: una vez más_

_Yelim: creen que se darán cuenta quienes somos_

_Lanzón: en esta fiesta estamos por una misión_

_Ezequiel: creen que somos de la liga de La justicia_

_Batman: ok vamos adentro_

_Notera: una vez más nos acompaña el millonario ophir Bustamante con sus dos hermosas hijas_

_Una vez dentro…_

_Yelim: esto será aburrido {n\a: me olvidaba de decirles como lucia Yelim llevaba puesto un enterito no muy corto que combinaba con su botitas, que en su cintura colgaba 2 contenedores de agua pura del mar, lanzón llevaba puesto un remera blanca con un chaleco de cuero marrón que combinaba con su pantalón y Ezequiel lo dejo a su criterio, en realidad no utilizaban trajes para ocultar su identidad}_

_Lanzón: aguarden, ese no es el millonario ophir y esas no son…_

_Ezequiel: Denise y april_

_Batman: ¿las conocen?_

_Yelim: si son nuestras compañeras del colegio_

_Batman: procuren no llamar su atención_

…_por el otro lado…_

_Sr. Ophir: ¿estan nerviosas?_

_Denise: esto es aburrido_

_April: nos hubiéramos quedado en casa ahora estaría dando la novela_

_Sr. Ophir: ya siempre tan amargadas, allí viene el Sr. De la fuente _

_Sr. De la fuente: Ho señor ophir, ¿Cómo a estado?_

_Sr. Ophir: bien señor de la fuente_

_Sr. De la fuente: veo que viene muy bien acompañado este año_

_Sr. Ophir: permítame presentarlos ella es mi hija mayor april-dirigiéndose a la joven- y ella es mi hija menor Denise_

_April: un gusto en conocerlo señor de la fuente_

_Sr. De la fuete: el gusto es mío por conocer tan bellas jovencitas_

_Sr. Ophir: este año no lo acompaña su hijo_

_Sr. De la fuente: no este año no me a acompañado que lastima me hubiera encantado que conociera a sus hijas_

_Denise: ¿disculpe su hijo es?_

_Sr. De la fuente: Eliot de la fuente estudia en la escuela gótica del sur- al instante mira a april tras escuchar el nombre del joven_

_April: lamento interrumpir pero el señor diaz dará un discurso_

_Batman: damas y caballeros estamos una vez más reunidos en esta gran fiesta que nos ofrece nuestra ciudad…_

_Denise: bla…bla…bla, ¿Cuándo va a parar de hablar?_

_April: ya deja escuchar_

_Denise: april-susurra_

_April: shh…_

_Denise: April_

_April: ¿Qué?_

_Denise: me acompañas_

_April: ¿a dónde?_

_Denise: al baño_

_April: ve tú_

_Denise: no conozco a nadie… por fi hermanita_

_April: está bien espera un segundo, padre_

_Sr. Ophir: ¿si mi niña?_

_April: acompañare a Denise al baño un segundo_

_Sr. Ophir: está bien…no tarden_

_Denise: seguro_

…

_Lanzón: estén atentos puede suceder algo en cualquier momento, ¿estan en sus posiciones?-hablando atreves de su comunicador_

_Yelim: lista en mi posición-Yelim estaba en la parte superior de la gran mansión del alcalde_

_Lanzón: ¿Ezequiel?_

_Yelim: a mí no me contesta, además desde a qui no lo veo en su posición_

_Lanzón: ¿Ezequiel?, contesta_

_Ezequiel: ya deja de hablar, no sabes los ricos que estan los pastelillos de la cocina_

_Lanzón: abandonaste tu posición para ir a la cocina_

_Ezequiel: ¿Quién te nombro jefe del grupo?_

_Yelim: yo no_

_Lanzón: este atentos y no abandonen sus posiciones_

_Ezequiel: bla y sigues hablando no paras_

_Yelim: ya compórtense y dejen de pelear, ay una mesera en el oeste las coordinadas son 8.9_

_Y actúa extraño_

_Ezequiel: aquí ay otro un guardaespaldas en el sur coordinadas 5.5 está usando zapatos italianos y también actúa extraño_

_Yelim: ¿zapatos italianos?_

_Ezequiel: si y los demás usan de segunda marca_

_Yelim: la mesera se está yendo al señor ophir_

_Lanzón: este atento iré asía allá_

_Ezequiel: el guardaespaldas se está moviendo asía el Sr. De la fuente_

_Yelim: lo tengo, no abandones tu posición iré asía allí_

_Ezequiel: de acuerdo_

…

_Mesera {¿?}: Sr. Ophir_

_Sr. Ophir: se da la vuelta y era dama negra convicta buscada desde asía 5 años por la liga de la justicia- dama negra_

_Dama negra: es mejor que me acompañe_

_Sr. Ophir: ay guardias por todos lados no te saldrás con la tuyo_

_Dama negra: sus hermosas hijas estan el baño verdad cuyo ay una ventana, ay un tirador si usted hace algo su hermosa hija menor muere_

_Lanzón: señor ophir_

_Dama negra: disimula_

_Lanzón: ¿está usted bien?- por su comunicador su joven compañero lo llama_

_Ezequiel: lanzón no te muevas ay un tirador en la casa del frente y está apuntando asía tu cabeza- mientras lanzón mira asía la joven que estaba al lado del millonario ophir_

_Lanzón: dama negra_

_Dama negra: aun sigo siendo un agrado para la liga verdad, si te acercas el señor ophir, y su hija menor mueren_

_Ezequiel: el tirador ya no es un problema ya me encargue_

_Yelim: el guardaespaldas estaba cargado hasta las manos pero no será una molestia-hablándole por su comunicador_

_Lanzón: dama negra le doy la oportunidad de dejar al señor ophir y a su hija, y que se fuera sin inconveniencia_

_Dama negra: no, esta vez no-SACANDO UNA ARMA PARA DISPARA ASIA EL TECHO Y LA JENTE EMPIEZA A GRITA Y CORRER_

…_en el baño_

_April: tanto te vas a maquillar_

_Denise: debo estar a la altura_

_April: Denise no te muevas_

_Denise: ¿Qué sucede?_

_April: un francotirador y apunta asía tu cabeza_

_Denise: as algo_

_April: que date quieta, ya se conviértete en mi_

_Denise: ¿Qué?_

_April: aselo-viendo a su prima cambiar su personalidad, april izo 2 clones igual a ella-ahora muévete lento que pondré este clon en tu lugar ¿de acuerdo?_

_Denise: ok_

_Luego de cambiar de lugar el disparador no se da cuenta…_

_April: ¿y esos gritos?, ponte la mascara_

_Denise: me lo olvide en el auto_

_April: sabia que te lo olvidaría, toma-mientras ella le entrega el segundo antifaz a su hermana_

_Denise: como me conoces_

_{Sus ropa iba cambiando, ellas si ocultaban su identidad, april llevaba un enterito violeta con, los que se usa ahora, arriba de esa llevaba u chaleco sin manga negro su antifaz era de color violeta_

_Su pelo suelto con una cinta de bebe atado en su pelo, sus botas eran negras, Denise llevaba puesto un calza, una musculosa blanco, una cintita bebe blanco negro atada a su pelo suelto, llevaba unas botitas color negra, su antifaz era negro casi al gris}_

_Al salir vieron que su "padre" corría peligro y fueron a su encuentro..._

_C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-A_

_Ay espero que le este gustando_

_Plis dejen comentarios claro si lo desean_

_Ya sé que no soy buena escritora pero intentar no cuesta nada_

_Lo dejo con la historia…_

_COMIENZO ¿CONFUSO? P-2_:_

_M-A-N-S-I-O-N B-U-S-T-A-M-A-N-T-E_

_C-I-U-D-A-D G-O-T-I-C-A SEPTIEMBRE 19 12:44 A.M_

_April: aun no logro comprender_

_Denise: fue tan sorpresivo ¿crees que se hayan dado cuenta de nosotras?_

_April: no, además si nos hubieran reconocido nos hubieran dejado de enfrentar pensaban que éramos el enemigo, para ellos…_

…_._

_Flash back_

_Al lograr poder salvar a su "padre" la dama negra escapo pero no era su único problema para "ellos" ellas eran el enemigo_

_Lanzón: suelten al señor ophir o sufrirán consecuencia_

_April: solo ayudamos-viendo que los demás estaban en posición de combate_

_Denise: estamos ayudando a m… al señor ophir nada mas_

_Ezequiel: no fijan_

_April: entonces_

_Denise: que_

_April: si quieren pelear está bien lo tendrán…_

_Fin de flash back_

_Denise: tenias que buscar pelea, que suerte que nuestro padre despertó a tiempo para decirles que trabajábamos para el_

_April: que querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras nos acusaban de ser criminales_

_Denise: ¿Qué aremos ahora con qué cara los miramos?_

_April: no saben que las de anoche fuimos nosotras_

_Denise: será mejor que ocultes ese moretón para que no se den cuenta-april al instante se puso una campera de cuero en fin de que avía viento afuera_

_Jorge: señoritas…ya debemos partir_

…_._

_Jóvenes justicieros_

_En el auto…_

_Lanzón: aun sigo pensando quienes eran esas chicas_

_Yelim: sus poderes son increíble_

_Ezequiel: además saben defenderte, la de pelo negro esquivo todos tus golpes y te dio unos cuantos-dirigiéndose a lanzón_

_Lanzón: tu puño ni tus cartas no ayudaron de mucho_

_Yelim: dos contra una chica_

_Ezequiel: tú con esa chica tampoco ayudaste mucho_

_Yelim: oye esa media rubiecita sabia carate_

…_.._

_E-S-C-U-E-L-A G-O-T-I-C-A D-E-L N-O-R-T-E_

_Saliendo del auto…_

_Yelim: solo conozco una persona con poderes_

_Lanzón: ¿Quién?_

_Denise: hola Yelim necesito hablar contigo un segundo_

…

_Yelim: ¿Qué sucede?_

_Denise: por favor no le digas sobre quien en verdad soy_

_Yelim: que date tranquila no se lo diré ninguno de ellos_

_Denise: ¿ellos?_

_Yelim: no soy tonta Denise… tú me viste en la fiesta de las naciones unidas, de casualidad ustedes desaparecieron y al instante aparecieron esas chicas enmascaradas con tu mismo poder_

_Denise: yo_

_Yelim: lo siento si te golpee fuerte debía disimular para que no se den cuenta y la otra chica es ¿april? Verdad_

_Denise: no se lo digas a nadie_

_Yelim: no le diré a nadie si tú no dices lo mío_

_Denise: está bien_

_Yelim: así que april, su poder es clonación_

_Denise: clonación y telepata_

_Yelim: wau es poder es increíble_

_Denise: entonces liga de la justicia_

_Yelim: en realidad no somos de la liga de la justicia_

_Denise: ¿no?_

_Yelim: nosotros estamos en la etapa de justicia joven…_

_Hello_

_Espero que le vaya gustando_

_Al principio en las presentaciones verán que escribí esto "SECRETOS"_

_Por que cada joven tiene un o dos más secretos_

_¿Quién no tiene un secreto?_

_Esos secretos serán revelados pronto aun faltan mas personajes, seguiré con mas Cap. espero q le haya gustados_

_Dejen comentarios claro si lo desean, no es obligación_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_ABRILROMAN99-APRIL_


	3. llegada

_YOUNG JUSTICE:_

_JUSTICIA JOVEN:_

_Violetta: fuego poder, pelo castaño rubio ojos celestes_

_LLEGADA CAPITULO N°2_

_MONTE JUSTICIA SEPTIENBRE 20 18:33 P.M_

_Miss martian: la central ha comunicado su siguiente misión, lanzón serás el capitán del equipo_

_Ezequiel: un asenso choque los cinco-levantando la mano_

_Lanzón: ¿y Yelim?_

_Yelim: no tengo la capacidad para serlo_

_Lanzón: está bien_

_Ezequiel: me dejaste plantado-apuntando su mano_

_Miss martian: su siguiente misión es en capital city, deberán averiguar un posible atentado a ciudad gótica organizada por dama negra_

_Yelim: la chica de la fiesta_

_Miss martian: exacto, sus organizaciones son de tres todas organizadas por chicas, la primera es melin contiene fuerza angustia, la segunda es tayi es de china y sabe las mejores artes marciales ocultas y la tercera y última es ludmila contiene intimidación con función con una sola palabra te puede confundir demasiado puede saber secretos que nadie sabe._

_Yelim: ¿ludmila?_

_Lanzón: espero que no sea la que conocemos_

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

_Capital city…_

_Ludmila: y entonces esa rarita me dejo esta marca-apuntando su cara_

_Melin: ¿por qué no te defendiste?_

_Ludmila: esa niñita comparada con migo no es nada_

_Tayi: no debes subestimar a las personas_

_Ludmila: no subestimo solo digo que yo soy mejor_

_Tayi: concentrémonos en lo que debemos_

_Melin: tiene razón_

_Tayi: estas son la zonas con población debemos ir a donde no allá ludmila con tus poderes podremos hacer lo que queramos-apuntando un mapa_

_Ludmila: eso es obvio mientras no allá ninguna telepata cerca odio a esas personas son más poderosos que yo_

_Melin: alfin lo aceptaste_

_Tayi: ludmila mañana debes ir a ciudad gótica…_

_Ludmila: no podre hoy vino mi primita-con sarcasmo_

_Melin: ¿Violetta?_

_Ludmila: si, no sé por qué vino debo llevarla a un lugar que se yo_

_Melin: ¿no puede ir sola?_

_Ludmila: por alguna razón sus 2 últimos autos se quemaron_

…_.._

_Yelim: Ahh me pisaste_

_Lanzón: shh ay alguien ahí adentro_

_Ezequiel: lo siento_

_Yelim se tropieza con alguien ¿?_

_Ezequiel: Yelim está bien-levantándola_

_Yelim: ¿Quién eres tú?-poniéndose en posesión de combate_

_Violetta: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, me llamo Violetta, estoy por una misión y les ordeno que no interrumpan_

_Lanzón: nosotros también vinimos por una misión_

_Violetta: ¿atrapar a las tres organizadoras del atentado?_

_Ezequiel: si_

_Violetta: son de justicia joven etapa favorecida por la liga de la justicia_

_Yelim: ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_Violetta: no soy el enemigo si eso te preocupa tanto, un gusto en conocerlos me dijeron que un tal lanzón es el capitán del grupo lamento llegar tarde soy su nueva compañera_

_Yelim: otra chica alfin me sentía extraña con chicos, lo siento_

_Violetta: no me explicaron del todo, solo me dijeron debes averiguar en donde será el atentado_

_Lanzón: shh_

…_._

_Mansión Bustamante ciudad gótica 19:07 p.m_

_Robín: necesitamos chicas con sus cualidades_

_Sr. Ophir: ¿cualidades?_

_Robín: sabemos los poderes de sus hijas_

_Sr. ophir: deben hablar con ellas si aceptan solo le pido que no suceda nada, el pasado de ellas es muy complicado y april si encuentra ese hombre que mato a sus padres no lo pensara dos veces_

_Robín: sé lo que le sucede yo también soy huérfano al igual que Batman y la ayudaremos con eso_

_Sr. ophir: si es así está bien Jorge llama a las niñas_

_Jorge: si señor_

_ |_ \__

_April: padre no has llamado-entrando junto a su hermana_

_Sr. Ophir: si les presento a robín-asiendo referencia_

_Denise: un gusto en conocerlo_

_Sr. Ophir: siéntense, el señor robín vino a proponer una propuesta_

_April: ¿propuesta?_

_Robín: la liga de la justicia estudio sus vida, aten sedentes sus poderes_

_Denise: ¿cómo saben eso?_

_Robín: tenemos aseso a toda tipo de vida en el mundo, la liga de La justicia ha decidido proponerle entrar en la etapa justicia joven_

_Denise: "Yelim está allí"_

_April: ¿Por qué nosotras?_

_Robín: por qué ningunos de los jóvenes ya asistidos en esa etapa tiene sus cualidades_

_Sr. ophir: es su decisión-mirando a sus hijas_

_April: de acuerdo_

_Robín: empaquen sus cosas vendrán conmigo_

…_.._

_Violetta: escuchemos lo que dicen_

_Melin: se dieron cuenta que la liga de La justicia a comenzado con jóvenes nuevamente_

_Tayi: esos chicos interrumpieron el plan A de nuestra señora_

_Ludmila: por los que nos dijo son dos varones y una chica, fuerza, puño de trueno y la chica es agua poder_

_Melin: imitaciones de la liga_

_Yelim: imitaciones, yo no soy ninguna imitación-y lanzón la agarra para no cometer un error_

_Ludmila: mientras no haya telepata está todo bien_

_Violetta: ¿ay telepata?_

_Todos negaron con sus cabezas_

_Violetta: maldición_

_Tayi: entonces el atentado será en el carnaval de ciudad gótica del sur en la calles priston dobleuse_

_Melin: ¿en un carnaval?_

_Tayi: exacto ay gente multitudes disfrazadas de súper héroes y villanos para una celebración_

_Ludmila: ilusos_

_Lanzón: vallémonos ya sabemos dónde es_

_Yelim: quiero patear trasero_

_Ezequiel: no señorita hoy no-agarrándola a la fuerza_

…_._

_Portal-_

_Portal 2.0 abriendo paso a Yelim 6.7, lanzón 9.4, Ezequiel 5.8, Violetta 7.7_

_Miss martian: ¿Cómo la ha ido?_

_Lanzón: bien y esta vez no rompimos nada_

_Miss martian: me alegro, lo averiguaron_

_Lanzón: será en ciudad gótica en el carnaval del sur calle priston dobleuse_

_Miss martian: bien hecho bienvenida Violetta_

_Violetta: gracias, lo peor es que unas de las organizadora es mi prima ludmila_

_Yelim: ludmila es tu prima_

_Portal 1.0 abriendo paso a robín 10.10, Denise 9.9, april 9.9_

_Lanzón: ¿Denise, april?_

_April: veo que la vida nos unió el destino_

_Ezequiel: ¿Qué asen ustedes aquí?_

_Robín: muestreen-april y Denise se pusieron las mascara y su ropa cambio a sus trajes_

_Lanzón: ¿ustedes eran de la fiesta?_

_April: exacto_

_Robín: son sus nuevas compañeras_

…_._

_MONTE JUSTICIA 21: OO P.M_

_Robín: Megan te presento a april ella es telepata y clonadora_

_Miss martian: un gusto en conocerte_

_April: el gusto es mío_

_Robín: y ella es Denise ella es telekinesis_

_Denise: un gusto en conocerla_

_Robín: ellos son sus compañeros lanzón contiene fuerza, Ezequiel contiene puño de trueno, Yelim contiene agua poder y Violetta contiene fuego poder_

_Violetta: ¿es verdad que eres telepata?_

_April: si_

_Violetta: demuéstralo_

_April mira fijamente a Violetta y le dice esto atreves de su mente_

"_no tienes la culpa que tu prima sea del otro bando tu elegiste el camino correcto y de ludmila me encargo yo"_

_Violetta: como sabes que ella es mi prima…_

_April: quería que te lo demuestre y lo ice_

_Violetta: ¿y tú?-mirando a Denise_

_Denise:-larga un leve suspiro y cambia su personalidad a Yelim_

_Yelim: oye_

_Denise: lo siento-cambiando su forma_

_Miss martian: nos debemos ir cuídense_

_Robín: adiós_

_Violetta: yo también me debo ir sino pueden sospechar_

_Yelim: adiós_

_Ezequiel: perdón que sea inoportuno pero ¿Quién tiene hambre?_

_April: donde está la cocina_

_Ezequiel: por aquí-yéndose con los demás_

_April: unos tallarines ¿quieres?_

_Ezequiel: eso sería genial, extraño la comida de mi madre no me quejo pero lanzón no cocina bastante bien_

_Lanzón: oye_

_Denise: qué bueno que te topaste con nosotras por que april y yo sabemos cocinar desde los 7 años_

…_.._

_Hello espero que le haya gustado_

_Nos leemos pronto…_

_ABRILROMAN99-APRIL_


	4. atentado

_Young Justice:_

_JUSTICIA JOVEN:_

_ATENTADO: CAPITULO N°3_

_MONTE JUSTICIA 13:44 P.M_

_Miss martian: buenos días_

_April: buenos días ¿y los demás?_

_Miss martian: no estan aun acostumbrados a despertarse tienen sueño pesado, y ¿Cómo te va con todo esto?, me imagino que esto es algo nuevo para ti_

_April: tengo suerte de estar con mi hermana no me llevo muy bien con la gente_

_Miss martian: ¿por tus poderes?_

_April: si, piensa que te dicen la verdad pero al final lees su mente y no es así es todo lo contrario_

_Miss martian: te entiendo esa es la desventaja de ser un telepata_

_April: aunque aveses prefiero que me mientan antes de saber la verdad-agachando su cabeza_

_Portal 1.0 abriendo paso a robín 10.10, artemisa 10.10, Superboy 10.10, aqualad 10.10, rocket 10.10_

_Artemisa: Megan te extrañe-abrazándola_

_Miss martian: yo más, te presento a april telepata mi alumna_

_April: ¿alumna?_

_Robín: la liga de La justicia ha decidido que entrenen con nosotros_

_Ezequiel: buen día…-mirando con cara de que paso- ¿sucede algo?_

_April: no nada, tu desayuno ya está preparado_

_Ezequiel: gracias_

_Aqualad: me recuerda alguien-mirando a miss martian_

_Superboy: ¿y lanzón?_

_Miss martian: aun duerme_

_Superboy: iré a despertarlo_

_Miss martian: conner-él, la miro y le dedico una sonrisa al irse_

_Artemisa: ¿Denise?_

_April: salió a correr siempre lo ase_

…_.._

_En el cuarto de lanzón_

_Superboy entra y lo tira de la cama_

_Lanzón: Ezequiel te voy amatar_

_Superboy: no soy Ezequiel_

_Lanzón se levanta del piso…_

_Lanzón: ¿Superboy?, por que me tiro así, y disculpe por confundirlo_

_Superboy: disculpa aceptada debe desayunar para poder entrenar_

_Lanzón: ¿entrenar?_

_Superboy: desde ahora soy tu profesor_

…

_En la cocina_

_Ezequiel: ¿Por qué nos miran tanto?_

_April: no lo sé- susurrando_

_Ezequiel: ¿crees que Megan nos está leyendo la mente?_

_April: no lo creo sino medaría cuenta_

_Ezequiel: cierto que eres igual que ella_

_April: no, no soy igual_

_Ezequiel: alfin despertaste-dirigiéndose a lanzón_

_Lanzón: ¿Denise y Yelim?_

_April: Denise salió a correr y Yelim no tengo la menor idea_

_Portal 2.0 abriendo paso a Violetta 7.7, Yelim 6.7 y Denise 9.9_

_Denise: ¿sucede algo?_

_April: no_

_Violetta: ¿ay reunión y nadie nos dijo si quieren volvemos enseguida?_

_Rocket: no será necesario_

_Robín: nosotros somos sus maestros rocket se encargara de Violetta, yo de Ezequiel, miss martian de april, Superboy de lanzón, aqualad de Yelim y artemisa de Denise._

_Computadora llamando a justicia joven desde la central Batman liga de la justicia le comunica su siguiente misión posible atentado confirmado en ciudad gótica de sur calle priston dobleuse_

_Carnaval de verano confirmado con custodia posible secuestro al presidente e gobernador comunicación finalizada_

_Lanzón: tenemos trabajo que hacer_

_Artemisa: nosotros los esperaremos_

_Denise: ¿no vendrán con nosotros?_

_Robín: es su misión no la nuestra_

_Ezequiel: ok_

_Miss martian: la bio-nave esta lista, ¿april crees que puedes conducirla?_

_April: si_

_Miss martian: que tengan suerte- los jóvenes yéndose_

…_.._

_Ciudad gótica del sur, carnaval_

_Lanzón: no manejas mal_

_April: soy telepata aun la nave debe acostumbrase a mi sistema_

_Ezequiel: como aremos todos estan disfrazados_

_Denise: y lo peor es que todos de héroes y villanos_

_Yelim: puede ser que estan sobornando las trasmisiones tecnológicas_

_Violetta: ¿no hay otra forma de comunicarse?_

_April: si, solo mantenga su mente abierta_

_Lanzón: todos en sus puestos_

_Cada uno fue a sus puestos Ezequiel y Yelim estaban en la multitud, Violetta estaba cerca del gobernador, Denise estaba en un edificio de media estatura y lanzón y april igual_

_April: "no creo que las encontraremos ay demasiada gente"_

_Yelim: "esa es la otra forma"_

_April: "exacto"_

_Violetta: "de seguro te comunicas con Denise así"_

_Denise: "siempre lo asemos"_

_Lanzón: "concentradas"_

_Ezequiel: "por que las mujeres son charlatanas"_

_Yelim: "Hello conversación de chicas no se metan"- "aguarde creo que una señora me habla"- si señora_

_Señora: ¿de qué héroes estas disfrazada o eres un villano?_

_Yelim: una heroína no me cae bien las villanas es una nueva creo_

_Señora: porque eres muy bonita, nos vemos_

_Yelim: gracias, adiós_

_Ezequiel: "¿sucedió algo?"_

_Yelim: "no solo le causo curiosidad de quien estaba disfrazada"_

_Ezequiel: "de tu misma"_

_Violetta: "si la gente no conocen sus nuevos héroes ni sus nuevos villanos deben ser únicos"_

_Ezequiel: "¿lo puedes repetir? Por qué me perdí"_

_April: "quiere decir que serán los únicos sin disfraz repetido"_

_Lanzón: "no creo que sea así"_

_Violetta: "mi prima puede ser linda, puede que tenga poderes pero es terca"_

_Denise: "es como un juego de mesa, buscar un personaje sin repetir"_

_April: "entonces busquen no hay muchas opciones"_

_Ezequiel: "la mayoría estan disfrazados de superman, Batman, mujer maravilla, linterna verde y flash son los más usados"_

_Yelim: "¿cómo lo sabes?"_

_Ezequiel: fácil yo venía a estos carnavales y son los trajes que más he visto"_

_Violetta: "creo que encontré a mi primita iré por ella"-poniéndose un antifaz_

_Lanzón: "¿Violetta, Violetta?, april ve por ella"_

_April: "de acuerdo jugar un rato no me vendría mal"-yéndose tras su compañera_

_Ezequiel: "¿siempre es así?"_

_Denise: "suele ser peor"-"encontré a una chinita creo es un disfraz fuera de la moda y sin repetir"_

_Lanzón: "debe ser tayi, ve por ella"_

_Denise: "de acuerdo mi capitán"_

_Lanzón: "Yelim no pierdas de vista a Denise puede ser que necesite ayuda"- "Ezequiel no pierdas de vista a el gobernador yo iré tras alguien que acabo de ver"_

_Ezequiel: "que fascinante vigilar al gobernador y los demás pateando traseros"_

…_._

_Violetta: queda te quieta es una orden_

_Ludmila: ok quieres que me detenga lo haré con gusto_

_Violetta: ¿Qué estas tramando?_

_Ludmila: como quieras primita_

_Violetta: ¿Cómo sabes?_

_Ludmila: seguro que note contaron sobre mi poderes será que no confían en ti siempre temiste el rechazo y tú piensas que uniéndote a la liga de La justicia note rechazaran estas allí por lastima son puras imitaciones de seguro ay compañeros con poderes más increíble que el tuyo, ellos no confían en ti como tus padres es obvio que la quiere mucho mas a tu hermanita es por eso que te mandaron aquí con mi familia ellos te asen sentir bien por lastima eres una mutante._

_April: Violetta no la escuche todo lo que dice es mentira_

_Ludmila: ¿Quién eres tú?_

_April: tu peor pesadilla quizás, deja a Violetta en paz_

_Ludmila: vez vilu ella no cree que puedas derrotarme, tu amiguita es huérfana de seguro sabes que…_

_April: no malgaste tus poderes conmigo pierdes el tiempo_

_Ludmila: si, eso tú crees_

_April: no lo creo lo sé es obvio que no te diste cuenta no sabes nada mas de mi solo que soy huérfana verdad tus poderes no funcionan conmigo_

_Ludmila: ¿Cómo?_

_April levanta del suelo a ludmila y latirá unos cuanto metros_

_Ludmila: eres, eres una telepata_

_Violetta: muy bien primita te diste cuenta no solo telepata clonadora también_

_April: todos tenemos secretos ludmila será mejor que te entregues antes de que te aniquile-levantándola con sus poderes_

_Ludmila se empieza a reír_

_April: ¿crees que es una broma?-Enojándose_

_Ludmila: no, solo una distracción_

_April: Violetta ve con el gobernador yo me encargo de tu primita_

…_..al mismo tiempo_

_Tayi leda unas cuantas patadas a Denise que en alguna esquiva y en otra no al mismo tiempo que a Yelim_

_Tayi: pensaron que no medaría cuenta que me estaban siguiendo_

_Denise: a eso le llama arte marciales, yo te enseñare_

_Tayi: no valdrá la pena esto solo fue una distracción digan le chau al gobernador_

_Denise: Yelim ve yo me encargo_

_Tayi: eres muy valiente en enfrentarme pero soy cinturón negro en todo tipo de artes_

_Denise: eso solo lo cree tu mama_

_Y empieza de vuelta a pelear_

…_.._

_El carnaval…_

_Ezequiel: "de seguro que todos estan ocupados pero, creo que necesito ayuda y urgente"_

_Yelim y Violetta llegan a su encuentro_

_Yelim: "em april, Denise, lanzón pueden venir es importante"-mirando a todos los trabajadores de dama negra calculando unos100, 150 en posición de combate_

_Violetta: ok creo que estamos solos_

_Ezequiel: cada uno con 50_

_Yelim: no queda otra- se pusieron en posición de combate_

…_..-….:_

_Lanzón: de seguro tú eres melin_

_Melin: ¿Cómo sabes de mí?_

_Lanzón: podemos saber de todo tipo de ser vivo y su vida_

_Melin: que lastima fue lindo mientras duro_

_Lanzón: ¿Qué?-y melin le da una paliza que lo desmaya_

_Melin: pobrecillo, hubiéramos sido buenos amigos_

…_..-…_

_April: me dijeron que le temes a las telepata_

_Ludmila: no es verdad_

_April: ya me aburrí-le da una paliza que la desmaya- prefiero entrenar con Superboy esto me aburre, no digas eso april luego vendrán cosas peores" ¿aun necesitan ayuda?"_

_Violetta: "no preguntes, ¿Qué sucedió con ludmila?"_

_April: "se canso y se echo a dormir la siesta, iré para allá"_

_Yelim: "seria de mucha ayuda"_

…_.-…._

_Denise: maldita se escapo, no sirvo para nada_

_Denise: "april"_

_April: "sabes que los chicos no mentían son demasiados"_

_Denise: "¿lanzón esta con ustedes?"_

_April: "no, aquí no estás, aguarda un segundo… listo voy ganando 67"_

_Denise: "iré a buscarlo, ayúdame"_

_April: "es el capitán de seguro está bien, aguarda unos minutos que ya terminamos"_

_Denise: "está bien mientras lo busco"_

_April: "está bien, otro clon no"_

_Denise: "¿Qué sucede?"_

_April: "los derribas y es como que se multipliqué cada vez"_

…_.-…._

_Denise: lanzón- "lanzón, lanzón será que no funciona"_

…

_April: "¿Denise lo encontraste?"_

_Denise: "em no, ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?"_

_Yelim: "quieres que te diga, me tomare vacaciones"_

_Violetta: "esto fue agotador"_

_Ezequiel: "quiero hacer lo de vuelta"_

_Yelim: "casi te matan"_

_Denise: "a guarden"_

_April: "iremos asía alla"_

…

_Denise: lanzón levántate, levántate ya despierta o no lanzón_

_April: dale aire-mientras le toma el pulso_

_Ezequiel: ¿Qué sucede?_

_April: ya se- levanta a lanzón y leda una cachetada_

_Lanzón: auch_

_Yelim: ¿por qué le isiste eso?_

_April: debía despertarlo, está bien me tente_

_Violetta: ¿se puede saber que sucedió?_

_Lanzón: la iba a atrapar me distraje y termine así_

_April: hombres, traeré la bio-nave_

_Lanzón: ¿Qué sucedió con los demás?_

_Denise: nada tayi escapo, ellos derrotaron unos 180 hombres, april atrapo a ludmila pero es menor de edad entonces saldrá nada interesante realmente_

_Lanzón: vámonos_

…_.-… 2 semanas después…_

_Portal abriendo paso a lanzón, Denise, Yelim, Ezequiel, Violetta y april_

_Miss martian: ¿cómo les fue?_

_Denise: no quiero hablar_

_April: Denise… debes compórtate_

_Denise: comportarme, tú compórtate eres mi hermana mayor, como que te irás y me dejas así prometiste estar siempre a mi lado_

_Miss martian: se entero_

_Denise: ¿tú lo sabías?, y no dijiste nada_

_April: Denise, no metas a Megan en esto_

_Denise: todos me dejan papa, mama y ahora tu-yéndose_

_April: Denise…-Ezequiel le toca el hombro_

_Ezequiel: se le pasara ya lo veras_

_April: eso espero_

_Miss martian: ¿Cómo fue la misión?_

_Lanzón: bien_

_April: iré a descansar_

…_-…_

_En el cuarto de april_

_Tocan la puerta_

_April: ¿Quién es?_

_Ezequiel: Ezequiel_

_April: entra_

_Ezequiel: ¿Cómo estás?_

_April: preocupada por Denise, jamás la he dejado sola_

_Ezequiel: no la dejaras sola, estará con nosotros_

_April: lo sé, solo que es mi hermanita y… me duele dejarla así_

_Ezequiel: ¿así?_

_April: prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie_

_Ezequiel: te lo prometo_

_April: cuando mis padres murieron… yo estaba allí y no hice nada para defenderlos no hice nada ese maldito hombre… jure buscarlo, atraparlo…_

_Ezequiel: ¿estuviste en la muerte de tus padres?_

_April: asiste con la cabeza- es por eso que me iré a Europa, fuente informática dicen que el está allí, no se lo puedo decir a Denise querrá ir conmigo y no quiero que corra peligro_

_Ezequiel: lo entenderá algún día_

_April: gracias-abrazándola- ¿extrañas mis comidas?_

_Ezequiel: las echare de menos_

…_-…._

_Cuarto de Denise… _

_Tocan la puerta_

_Denise: no hay nadie_

_Artemisa: si responde todos sabrán que ay alguien_

_Denise: ¿Qué quieres?_

_Artemisa: hablar contigo_

_Denise: no quiero tú lastima_

_Artemisa: ya Denise_

_Denise: está bien entra_

_Artemisa: no debes estar así debes ver el lado positivo de las cosas_

_Denise: si como si_

_Artemisa: sabes que cuando elegí irme de la etapa no estaba feliz_

_Denise: ¿y el lado positivo?_

_Artemisa: que lo deje por el hombre que amo_

_Denise: ¿kid flash?_

_Artemisa: si, ¿dime ase cuanto tu hermana te cuida?_

_Denise: hace 12 años_

_Artemisa: ¿el lado positivo?_

_Denise: ¿Qué se libra de mí?_

_Artemisa: no, ¿Qué va a poder conocer gente nueva, se puede enamora?_

_Denise: ¿enamorar? Mi hermana ya se enamoro y esta enamorada_

_Artemisa: ¿y qué sucedió?_

_Denise: lo dejo por que creyó que así no la lastimaría por ser diferente_

_Artemisa: entre el amor no ay barreras yo soy normal y wali es diferente, siempre recuérdalo_

_Denise: gracias tú siempre tienes respuesta para todo_

_Artemisa: lecciones de vida, ¿sabe que vendrán nuevos integrantes?_

_Denise: no nadie nos dijo_

_Artemisa: creo que son 3 personas_

_Denise: ¿humanos?_

_Artemisa: con poderes sobrenaturales_

_-…-_

_Por la noche…_

_Cuarto de april… tocan la puerta_

_April: ¿Quién es?_

_Denise: soy yo_

_April: pasa_

_Denise: lamento por lo que dije hoy, por favor prométeme que volverás -abrazándola_

_April: claro que si jamás lo dudes eres mi hermanita y prometí a estar contigo, ahora debes ir a descansar si_

_Denise: asiste con la cabeza- cuídate_

_April: lo are_

_Denise: descansa –yéndose_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Abrilroman99-april _


	5. nuevos

_Young Justice: _

_JUSTICIA JOVEN:_

_NUEVOS: CAPITULO N°4_

_MONTE JUSTICIA 19: 44 PM_

_Lanzón: cambien la cara se fue por unos días nada más_

_Denise: días, semanas_

_Yelim: meses quizás_

_Lanzón: vamos cambien esa cara april regresara pronto se fue ya hace dos semanas y siguen así_

_Ezequiel: echo de menos sus comidas, nadie cocina como ella, cocina igual que mi mama_

_Lanzón: ya lo sé y si salimos a comer afuera_

_Violetta: ¿A dónde?_

_Lanzón: abrieron una nueva pizzería en la ciudad la pizzería de la semana y dice si averiguas el ingrediente secreto comes gratis por 3 meses_

_Violetta: y quien mejor que Ezequiel para averiguarlo_

_Ezequiel: está bien_

…_..-…_

_Pizzería la semana…_

_Ezequiel: no me quejo es rico_

_Lanzón: Denise, Violetta hoy les toca a ustedes hacer vigilancia nocturna a la ciudad_

_Denise: está bien_

_Violetta: aun no encuentro el ingrediente secreto_

_Ezequiel: es fácil el ingrediente secreto es…_

…_..-…_

_Monte justicia… 21: 44_

_Reconocido lanzón b, 08, reconocida Denise c, 02, reconocido Eze a, 22, reconocida Yelim s, 14, reconocida vilu f, 07_

_Lanzón: el cocinero se sorprendió que adivinaras el ingrediente no tan secreto_

_Ezequiel: se mucho mas de comida que otra cosa_

_Denise: lanzón le dijiste a Megan que nos fuimos…_

_Lanzón: Ho, Ho_

_Miss martian: se puede saber ¿a dónde fueron?_

_Ezequiel: eh lanzón nos llevo a comer afuera paraqué se nos valla la cara deprimente mucho no lo logro pero la pizza esta rica_

_Lanzón: sabía que algo me olvidaba_

_Yelim: no me digas_

_Lanzón: Megan lo siento por no haberte dicho se me paso_

_Miss martian: disculpa aceptada, y que no vuelva a ocurrir_

_Lanzón: si señora_

_Miss martian: le presento a sus nuevos compañeros ella es franf, el es Eliot y el Lucas_

_Denise: "artemisa me dijo que vendrían nuevos integrante"_

_Ezequiel: "por que mas, si con nosotros vasta"_

_Lanzón: "la liga te puede sorprender"_

_Yelim: "¿Qué poderes tendrán?"_

_Denise: "chicos les puedo pedir un favor"_

_Violetta: "si"_

_Denise: "el chico que se llama Eliot no le digan nada sobre april"_

_Ezequiel: "¿se puede saber por qué?_

_Denise: "es mi ex cuñadito"_

_Lanzón: "ese chico era novio de april"_

_Denise: "si, y no sabe que ella tiene poderes, quiero que sea sorpresa"_

_Yelim: "no has pensado que te reconocerá a ti"_

_Denise: "lo esquivare"_

_Miss martian: "traten bien a sus nuevos compañeros"_

_Ezequiel:" ¿Qué? Como es que"_

_Mis martian: "soy telepata"_

_Franf: estan teniendo una conversación telepática_

_Miss martian: si, chicos por favor muéstrenle el lugar a sus nuevos compañeros iré a la central enseguida vuelvo_

_Violetta: ben franf te mostraremos el lugar- yéndose junto a la joven_

_Ezequiel: un gusto en conocerlos soy Ezequiel grupo delta él es lanzón líder del grupo, el es del grupo alfa_

_Lucas: ¿delta, alfa?_

_Lanzón: si Denise, yo y otra chica somos grupo alfa, Ezequiel, Violetta y Yelim son grupo delta y ustedes son gama_

_Eliot: ¿otra chica más?_

_Ezequiel: si se fue a Europa un tiempo para solucionar un problema_

_Lanzón: ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?_

_Lucas: yo tengo rayos x_

_Eliot: yo y mi hermana nada importante inteligencia intelectual_

_Lanzón: ¿la otra chica es tu hermana?_

_Eliot: si_

…_..-….._

_Violetta: aquí se guardan las motos, la bio-nave_

_Franf: ¿bio-nave?_

_Yelim: si la maneja una integrante de la etapa_

_Franf: ¿otra integrante?_

_Denise: si se fue a Europa un tiempo_

_Violetta: ahora lo maneja Denise como tiene…-Denise le pisa- auch la misma mentalidad_

_Denise: creo que es hora de irnos_

_Violetta: está bien-subiéndose a una moto- adiós_

_Yelim: adiós cuídense-grita- ¿Cuál es tu poder?_

_Franf: inteligencia intelectual al igual que Eliot mi hermano mayor_

_Yelim: es tu hermano_

_Franf: si_

…_.-…_

_Monte justicia 23:44 pm_

_Lanzón: "¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?"_

_Denise: "tranquilo, unos cuantos delincuentes como siempre"-Denise está en la ciudad junto a vilu_

_Lanzón: "cualquier cosa…"_

_Denise: "ya se te llamo no está mi hermana pero estas voz"_

_Lanzón:"solo cuido al grupo es mi deber"_

_Denise: "los chicos nuevos en ¿qué grupo estan?"_

_Lanzón:"descuida estan en gama"_

_Violetta: "por que sería injusto que estén en el delta o alfa"_

_Lanzón: "lo se Violetta"_

_Ezequiel: oye lanzón_

_Lanzón: ¿Qué sucede?_

_Ezequiel: nada solo si las chicas necesitan ayuda yo estoy aburrido_

_Lanzón: tu siempre estas aburrido y ¿Yelim?_

_Ezequiel: está viendo una peli con cómo se llama ¿franf?_

_Lanzón: la chica nueva ¿y los demás?_

_Ezequiel: creo que entrenan_

_Lanzón: ¡¿creo?! Como que creo estan bajo tu responsabilidad, mientras yo esté aquí ayudando de alguna forma a las chicas_

_Ezequiel: sabia que te pondrías así, tranquilo estan entrenando_

_Denise: "oigan chicos, dejen de pelearse"_

_Violetta: "¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos vigilando?"_

_Lanzón: "hasta que se presenten los miembros de la liga"_

_Violetta: "¿Cuánto tiempo seria eso?"_

_Ezequiel: "tranquila corazoncito si te cansas voy yo en tu lugar"_

_Violetta: "no gracias estoy bien"_

_Ezequiel: "digo yo por qué no se comunican por el comunicador"_

_Lanzón:"estan jaqueados"_

_Denise: "esto últimos días Megan a actuado muy extraño desde la partida de april"_

_Violetta: "la quiere como una hija es obvio que este así"_

_Denise: "avisaremos cualquier cosa capitán"_

_Lanzón: "está bien"_

…_.-…_

_Ciudad gótica capital…_

_Denise: ¿crees que lanzón se enojara porque paramos un ratito?_

_Violetta: ni lo digas, ¿de qué sabor quieres?_

_Denise: chocolate y frutilla_

_Violetta: un helado de chocolate y frutilla y otro de crema del cielo y dulce de leche por favor_

_Señora: enseguida señorita_

_Denise: como nos miran todos-susurrando_

_Violetta: como nono van a mirar somos casi de la liga además estamos casi disfrazadas_

_Señora: aquí tiene_

_Violetta: gracias_

_Denise: vamos a comerlo en la plaza más tranqui_

_Violetta: ok_

…_-…._

_Monte justicia…_

_Ezequiel: ¿quieres que te suplante?_

_Lanzón: no gracias_

_Ezequiel: esto es aburrido, no pasa absolutamente nada_

_Lanzón: no tienes nada que hacer digo arma un rompecabezas no se as algo_

_Ezequiel: ya hice de todo_

_Denise: "¿capitán?"_

_Lanzón: "¿Qué sucede?"_

_Denise: "nada importante, solo que paramos cinco minutitos a comer un helado"_

_Lanzón: "por eso me llaman"_

_Denise:"por que si no te lo decimos luego te quejas"_

_Lanzón: "yo no soy así"_

_Ezequiel. "tu realmente eres así"_

_Violetta: "asta tu mejor amigo te lo dice"_

…

_Atalaya…_

_Reconocida señorita marciana 49_

_{N/a: em como decirlo las cosas cambiaran a partir de ahora mostrare también un poco de la vida de sus mentores ok y mi forma de escribir también}_

_¿Cómo les ha ido con sus nuevos compañeros?-rocket_

_Bien, no sé por qué aceptaron más miembros ninguno de ellos estan completamente entrenados para la liga-señorita marciana_

_¿Tú sabes por qué lo hicieron verdad?-artemisa_

_No-señorita marciana_

_Lo hicieron por la dudas de que alguno muera-artemisa_

_Otro ataque al banco-nightwing_

_¿Quiénes son los organizadores del robo?-kid flash_

_Curt blue y girl blue, escaparon-nightwing_

_Planeaba hacerlo mas largo pero no sé que me sucedió aquí_

_Espero que le haya gustado_

_Mi puntaje para este sería un 6- me aburrí no se me agarro un shock emocional no tengo la menor idea de que quiero espero salir de este transe pronto_

_Comenten con puntajes me hará bien saber que opinan_

_Mis más saludos a todos_

_Buenos días a los que lo estén leyendo de día_

_Buenas tarde a los que estén leyendo de tarde_

_Y buenas noches a los que estén leyendo de noche_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Sorry por este cap. no sé que me paso de verdad_

_ABRILROMAN99-APRIL_


	6. shield

_SHIELD: Capitulo n°5_

_(N/a: shield está en ingles significa "escudo" en español)_

_Monte justicia 16:55 p.m… 1 mes después…_

_¿Puede ser que ya no me esquives? Quiero preguntarte algo-Eliot_

_¿Qué cosa?-mirándolo- ¿sobre mi hermana verdad?-Denise_

_Si-Eliot_

_Lo averiguaras por ti mismo, tal vez ala atardecer-yéndose_

…_-…_

_Atalaya_

_Reconocido flash 12-reconocido dick flash g, 06_

_Lo traje-flash_

_Muy bien, dick hoy tendrás tu primera misión-nightwing sonriéndole_

_¿De verdad?-dick_

_No es complicada pero ella lo eligió así-nightwing_

_¿Ella?-flash_

_Si, ella la deberás ir a buscar al aeropuerto y no es una persona normal-miss martian_

…_-…_

_Aeropuerto gótica_

_Dick estaba en la entrada con un cartel que no le dio importancia al nombre y todos allí lo miraban extraño_

_¿Tú eres miembro de la liga de La justicia?-¿?_

_Em no mi padre si-dick_

_Eres hijo de flash-¿?_

_Si-dick aun mirando a la multitud que llegaba_

_Me das tu autógrafo-¿?_

_Eh claro-firmándole un papel_

_Gracias-¿?_

"_no deberías dar autógrafo si estas en la etapa tu prioridad es mantener tu identidad oculta"_

_¿Qué, escucho eso?-dick_

_No-¿? Yéndose_

_Hem Hem-april- disculpe interrumpir, hola-mirando a dick_

_Hola ¿tú eres?-girando el cartelito- ¡april Bustamante!_

_La misma ¿pensé que jamás me reconocerías?-april_

_Como no reconocerte si siempre corríamos carreras y mi mama nos gritaba-dick_

_Amiguito, te extrañe mucho-abrazándolo_

_¿Carrera?-dick_

_Si no por que te elegí a ti y no a otro miembro de la etapa-april mirando a su alrededor- no ay monos en la costa preparado listo ya-ella empezó a volar y dick a correr_

_5 minutos-_

"_oye eso no se vale"-dick_

"_nadie prohibió los atajos"—"oye allí es"_

"_es un callejón sin salida"-dick_

"_acostúmbrate, ay que pasar de apercibido"-april bajando desde los cielos_

_¿Y la puerta?-dick_

_¿Puerta que puerta?-tocando la pared salieron unos fusiles y salió una luz celeste y los jóvenes desaparecieron _

…_-…_

_Monte justicia…_

_Ya es atardecer y ni una señal-Eliot_

_Hem –Denise_

_Reconocido dick flash g, 06- reconocida april k, 09_

_Dick-Denise camina y le da un beso _

_Te extrañe preciosa-dick_

_Yo también, hermanita-abrazando a april que estaba en estado de shock al ver a Eliot_

"_Lo que dijiste era verdad"-april_

"_jamás te mentiría"-Denise_

'_¿april? April-Ezequiel abrazando a su amiga- oye, te quiero presentara los nuevos compañeros el es Lucas_

_Un gusto-Lucas y april asintió aun abrazando por la espalda a su compañero_

_No es necesario que me presente a los demás ya se sus nombres-april_

_Ya lo sabía-Ezequiel_

_¿Y Megan?-april_

_En la cocina preparando pastel por tu bienvenida-Eze_

_Bienvenidos a la etapa, iré a verla-yéndose a la cocina_

_Cocina…_

_Mega… ¿y todo esto?-viendo una gran cantidad de comida_

_El pastel por tu bienvenida y lo demás es para Eze y dick la familia flash no tiene buena reputación en la comida-abrazando a su alumna-¿ya lo viste?_

_Como dice el dicho PASADO PISADO-sonriendo_

…

_1 hora más tarde…_

_Central comunicando siguiente misión…_

_April y Eze estaban él en sillón comiendo y los demás en la cocina_

_Genial, primer día-dick_

_Para ambos-april-tengo miedo de que me alla olvidado las maniobras o volar labio-nave-april_

_Eso jamás se olvida bienvenido dick y bienvenida de vuelta april-lanzón_

_Apareciste-april abrazando a su amigo y alguien miraba de reojo_

_Puerto gótico trafico de armamento corrupto_

_Debemos irnos-lanzón_

…_-…_

_Puerto gótico…_

"_está bien grupo alfa asía el norte equipo delta asía el este y equipo gamma asía el oeste"-lanzón_

"_¿y el sur?"-Violetta_

"_si, si quieres nadar"-Eze_

_-…-_

_e. alfa…_

"_tráfico ilegal le darán muchos años por esto"-Denise_

"_10 años y más si es armamento alienígena"-april_

"_curt, curt blue"_

"_¿Quién es ese?"-Denise_

"_unos de los más buscado junto a su mujer girl blue por la liga"-april_

"_¿Cómo sabes?"-lanzón_

"_señorita marciana"-april_

"_preparasen"-lanzón mirando a sus compañeras que asintieron al mismo tiempo_

_-…-_

_e. gamma…_

_Lucas no paraba de pensar los que dijeron sus compañeros_

_= curt, curt blue= ¿Quién es ese?=unos de los más buscado junto a su mujer girl blue por la liga=_

_Sus padres sus padres estaban allí ¿Qué aria? Nadie sabía quien en verdad era, hasta que su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la frase de su líder_

"_preparasen"-lanzón_

"_equipo gamma listo en su posición"-Eliot_

"_equipo delta en su posición"-Eze-mirando a los corruptos por así decirlo al instante aparece un niño de unos 7 años_

_Jaime…-decía Lucas en sus pensamiento que por supuesto fue escuchado por april solo ella-hermanito, no dejare que nada te pase, lo prometo-aun en sus pensamientos_

"_ay un niño"-lanzón_

…

_Hijo por qué no vas a jugar afuera un ratito si mami está ocupada-girl_

…

"_¿!que ¡?-dijo april en sus pensamiento sin pensar que la comunicación telepática está abierta_

_¿Qué sucede?-Yelim_

"_¿Qué…que asemos ahora?, no hay que lastimar el niño solo es un niño"-april_

"_april tiene razón es un niño"-lanzón-"april distráelos, dick ve por el niño los demás ya saben"_

_Sus dos compañeros asintieron_

_April está en función camuflaje y de repente algunas cosas empezaron a caer_

_¿Qué diablos sucede?-mirando a su alrededor vio una sombra rapidísima y ya no estaba su pequeño hijo hasta que lo encontró_

"_dick…dick vete con el niño yo lo distraigo"-april_

"_estamos juntas en esto"-Denise- oigan por aquí a que no me atrapan-gritando_

_Atrápela de inmediato-girl_

_Si pueden-agarrando sus flechas que por detrás aparecieron todos sus compañeros_

_Juntas en esto-april_

…_-…_

_Luego…_

_Denise detrás de ti-vilu_

_Denise lo esquiva-gracias, Eze necesitas ayuda_

_No lo tengo controlado-mirando su compañera que por detrás avía un hombre-april cuidado- tirándola junto a él obvio _

_Gracias-mirando al hombre sus ojos se volvieron verdes completamente_

_Todos abajo-Denise grito a su compañero…_

…

_Luego…_

_Habla de una vez curt-Denise_

_En serio piensa que hablare-_

_Por las buenas o por las malas- Yelim_

_¡Yelim!-april-me encargo yo vayan con los demás excepto tu Lucas-_

_¿Te sientes bien?, cuando eras niña no te recuperabas tan rápido-Denise_

_Tu lo dijiste cuando era niña-april_

_Te estoy vigilando-Yelim mirando a curt, curt blue_

_Ya Yelim-april, viendo a sus compañeras irse- no quiero ser grosera pero habla si estoy cansada vine de un viaje de Europa directamente las horas se cruzan y no he dormido bien y quiero terminar con esto de verdad_

_No hablare-mirando a su hijo_

_No quiero acerté daño ni menos delante de tu hijo-april_

_Pensé que te daba vergüenza decir quién era tu padre Lucas-curt_

"_¿cómo lo sabes?"-Lucas_

"_tranquilo no se lo diré a nadie, tu secreto está a salvo"-april-"y lo siento si lo lastimo pero es mi deber te aseguro que seguirá respirando"_

"_está bien"-Lucas_

_Hijo no presentaras a tu novia-curt_

_No es mi novia es la sub capitana del grupo y tiene todo el derecho a lastimarte-Lucas- y no me interpondré-_

_Es un permiso de tu hijo no quisiste por las buenas lo harás por la malas aunque podrías quedar medio como decirlo sin memoria, cerebro, listo ok-sus ojos de vuelta se pusieron verde en menos más claro_

_¿El está bien?-Lucas_

_Se pondrá bien tranquilo-april al instante entra su compañero_

_Oye que le sucedió ¿le isiste algo?-Eze a april_

_Solo le saque información es todo-_

_Quedara así más de 3 semanas-Eliot_

_Eso a ti no te interesa son mis poderes y haré lo que se me plazca con ellos-yéndose_

_Oye déjala en paz si un momento-Eze yéndose también_

_Ahora me sierra todo esa niña, queda así por ella-Eliot sintiendo la mano de su compañero en su hombro_

…

_¿Le sacaste información?-Yelim_

_Si, las armas son tipo Hg armas pertenecientes a los kroletanos armas alienígenas, esas armas eran destinadas a unos de los corruptos más buscados…-april_

_¿Quién?-lanzón_

_Malebon, es todo lo que le pude sacar de información si lo asía demás moría quedara así un tiempito iré a la bio-nave los espero allí-april_

_Yo iré contigo-Eze_

…_-…_

_Bio-nave…_

_¿Te sientes bien?-Eze_

_Si solo me duele un poco la cabeza, mi hermana tiene razón aun no me recupero del todo rápido-april_

_¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera allí adentro?-Eze_

_Por qué odio que me traten como una asesina, yo usare mis poderes cuando me apetezca por que son míos pero tampoco abusare de ellos, además las armas no estaban girl blue escapo y era la única opción-april_

_Tú no eres asesina tenias que ayudar al equipo y lo isiste eso es todo no debes preocuparte-Eze_

_Gracias-abrazándolo justo al momento en que alguien entra_

_Hem…Hem-tose apropósito Violetta_

_Lo siento interrumpir-Yelim_

_No sucede nada- sentándose al mando- ¿y los demás?-april_

_Estan ablando con el comisario a cargo de curt blue-Yelim_

_Iré a ver-april_

…

_Soy Erika manson del canal GBS reportando aquí desde el muelle de ciudad gótica, fuentes informanticas avisaron que arrestaron al criminal curt blue la liga está llegando al muelle_

…

_Genial reporteros "aste la distraída que no se darán cuenta-decía april en sus pensamientos al seguir caminando-_

…

_Seguimos comunicándole a la gente…aguarde allí ay una joven iremos a ella para explicar este suceso al pueblo-caminando asía april_

"_genial lo único que me faltaba este día"_

_Señorita puede explicar los sucesos, ¿es verdad que atraparon a curt blue?, ¿usted es de la liga?-decía la reportera siguiendo a april_

_Sin comentarios-april_

_Esto es un suceso que la gente debe saber señorita-_

"_quisiera desaparecer, a quien se le ocurrió estacionar la nave lejos del muelle cierto yo"- deben esperar a sus fuentes informativas es todo-aun caminando-por favor puede retirarse_

_Señores por favor-dice el policía que salía del galpón- esto es un trabajo para el FBI y fuentes de la liga de la justicia, deben retirarse de la escena-_

…

_Usted…-lanzón- ¿sucede algo?-preguntando a su compañera recién llegada_

_No y si, ay periodistas afuera pidiendo una explicación para el pueblo-april_

_¿Periodistas?-Eze saliendo asía fuera y volviendo a entrar- si de todos los canales de programación_

_¿Quién les aviso?-Eliot_

_Nosotros-Batman_

_¿Ustedes?-franf_

_Si nosotros, ellos debían saber que un miembro de la liga a capturado a curt blue_

_¿Miembro de la liga?-april confundida_

_April no es miembro de la liga… ah ya entendí-Eze_

_Yo no estoy preparada lo siento, no me siento segura de estarlo-april_

_Está bien la invitacion sigue abierta para ti-Batman y april asiente- ahora uno de ustedes debe salir a dar la información a la gente_

_Sales tu ya que los reportero ya te vieron-eze_

_Solo si lanzón me acompaña al fin y al cabo el es el líder del grupo-april_

_Está bien-lanzón_

_Nosotros nos iremos-franf_

_Llévense la bio nave-april_

_¿y ustedes?-franf_

_Volaremos-lanzon_

…

_Seguimos comunicando para la GBS la liga ni el FBI sigue sin dar explicaciones sobre lo sucedido-…-aguarden se acercan miembros de ella ¿pueden contar que sucedió?_

_Venimos por un posible allanamiento corrupto organizado por girl blue y curt blue-april_

_¿Capturaron a los delincuentes?_

_Girl blue permanece prófuga mientras que curt blue será juzgado mañana ante los tribunales de la ciudad por sus delitos cometidos-april_

_¿Son parte de la liga?_

_Lo siento debemos retirarnos un gusto conocerlos-su compañera asiente y salen volando asía los cielos_

_Los jóvenes se retiraron sin dar más respuestas de las ya respondidas soy Erika manson y esto fue un reporte sobre el muelle de ciudad gótica para la GBS nos vemos pronto-…_

_Hello se acerca hallowin para los miembros_

_Eso ser el siguiente capi _

_Espero que les alla gustados_

_Plis dejen comentarios_

_Es un gusto servil tantos a mis amigos, seguidores y lectores_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Que tenga un buen día suerte_

_Me retiro __ABRILROMAN99-APRIL._


	7. HALLOWIN

_Young Justice: _

_Justicia joven:_

_Hola a todos ja bueno espero que no me alla retrasado tanto con el cap._

_Plis comente así se que no estoy escribiendo para mí misma_

_Acepto comentarios {negativos} - __ y comentarios {positivos} + _

_Eso si no insulten por que nos es nada bueno ni saludable para mí ni como para ustedes_

_Ok me despido_

_Atte:__ ABRILROMAN99-APRIL._

_HALLOWIN: CAPITULO N°6._

_MONTE JUSTICIA 20:30PM._

_¿Nos iremos a la fiesta del colegio?-Eze_

_Hem tal vez si…-april_

_Tal vez no-Denise_

_Son aburridas-asiéndoles señas de luser. Yelim_

_Además yo hoy tengo patrullaje en la ciudad-april_

_¿Puedes decirle a Megan que te cubra?-Eze_

_Reconocida señorita marciana_

_Aveses pienso que es bruja-dice susurrando Eze_

_Solo por que llega en el momento justo cuando la nombras eso no es bruja-Yelim_

_Nuestro padre era hechicero -Denise_

_¿Y porque ustedes no lo son?-Yelim_

_No tuvimos tanta suerte-april-oigan es por mí o Megan se fue de compras-mirando las tantas bolsas que traía_

"_chicos reunión"_

_¿Sucede algo?-lanzón_

_No sucede algo terrorífico-Megan_

_¿¡Que sucede!?-Yelim_

_April tu patrullaje de hoy fue cancelado-Megan_

_¿Por qué?-april_

_Asistirán a la fiesta de hallowin…-sin poder terminar su oración. Megan_

_Te dije que Megan nos dejaría ir a la fiesta de la escuela-Eze_

_¿Escuela?-Megan_

_Hay una fiesta en la escuela y yo ni enterado-lanzón_

_Es por qué siempre sos el último en enterarse-april_

_No la fiesta no es en la escuela-Megan_

_Qué suerte por que ver a mi prima después de dejar que april le pateara el trasero no es bueno-vilu_

_Eso fue como hace un mes-april_

_Es que aun no nos hemos cruzado pasa su mayor parte dando servicio comunitario-vilu_

_No nos desviemos del tema como les decía asistirán a la fiesta de hallowin de la hija del gobernador-_

_Madison-dicen april y Denise al mismo tiempo_

_¿Las conocen?-y las dos hermanas asienten- como les decía el gobernador tiene miedo por su hija ya que la fiesta no se hará en su casa si no el vieja mansión "__DE LAVALLE"_

_¿Vieja mansión de la valle, y eso?-vilu_

_Es una de las mansiones más viejas de toda ciudad gótica sus dueños murieron por eso lo de vieja ya nadie la evita -Eliot_

_En resumen es una casa abandonada-vilu_

_Es por eso que fui de compras y aquí está sus disfraces vallan a cambiarse a y una cosa más perdóneme-yéndose_

_¿Por qué?-dice franf susurrando_

_Todos se fueron a cambiar y al salir valla sorpresa se llevaron…_

_Sus disfraces eran:_

_April {hechicera}, Denise {novia zombie}, Yelim {vampiresa}, vilu {destripadora}, franf {franki, novia de frakisten}_

_Lanzón {saibor}, Ezequiel {frakisten}, Eliot {hechicero}, dick {novio zombie}._

_Ya entiendo el perdónenme-Eze_

_¿Me puedo cambiar? esto es ridículo-april_

_No, y es una orden aguarden allí-yéndose_

_¿Megan?-viéndola regresar deprisa_

_Todos juntito y sonrían a la cámara, está bien ahora diga terror-Megan_

_¿Terror?-franf_

_Solo díganlo-Megan_

_¡Terror!_

_Oye ¿y Lucas?-dick_

_Si ¿Dónde está?, que él también se venga a disfrazar si no, no es justo-Eze_

_Está en la atalaya supervisara su misión desde allí-Megan _

_Suertudo-Yelim_

_¿Para no ponerse el disfraz o por no ir a la fiesta más aburrida de todas?-Denise_

_¿Por qué aburrida?-vilu_

_Por ya hemos asistido y siempre termina dormida en la mitad de la fiesta al igual que todos los invitados-april_

_Es por eso que vamos nosotros para poner picante a la fiesta-Eze abrazando a su compañera por la espalda_

_Si tu solo piensas en comida-dice franf luego de fruñir el seño sin que se den cuenta_

_¿Se van con la vio nave?-Megan_

_Yo me voy en mi moto adiós-dice Yelim al retirarse_

_Yo llevó a la chica en mi auto-dice april yéndose con sus compañeras restantes_

_Vamos yo los llevo en el mío-Eliot_

…

_Hoy mi dios este es tu auto-dice vilu cuando ve el auto {un Ferrari gris oscuro}_

_Si ¿algún problema?-april_

_No nada-con cara tristona-extraño a mi auto-dice vilu al entrar al auto_

_¿Qué paso con tu auto?-dice franf sentándose junto a ella en la parte trasera_

_Como aun no controlo mis poderes con perfección digamos que lo…termine quemando-vilu_

_Por las dudas contrólalos ahora no queremos quemar el auto de april-franf_

_Tranquila tiene 3 más aunque negro, rojo y blanco-Denise tratando de entrar con el vestido-vestido…entra de una vez-logro entrar el vestido-aleluya, en cambio yo tengo uno azul-Denise_

_¿Uno nada mas?-vilu_

_Si mi padre dijo que hasta que Denise no cumpla sus 18 no tendrá más de uno además tenía dos pero el otro lo choco-april riéndose al encender el auto- si preguntan por qué trato de perseguir a super_

_¿Super?, aun tienes ese perro-franf_

_Si aun lo tengo-april_

_Luego de un tiempito…_

_VIEJA MANSION __"DE LA VALLE" __22:44._

_Llegamos-april ayudando a bajar a su hermana del auto_

_Es más escalofriante que antes-Denise_

_Me dio escalofríos-vilu al sentir frio_

_¿Creo que deberíamos entrar?-franf_

_Allí llegan los chicos-Denise viendo un auto llegar_

_Hu que escalofriante –Eze- y que escalofrió me agarro_

_Eso mismo dije yo no te copies-vilu_

_Hey chico ya dejen de pelear-dice una persona saliendo de la sombra oscura de un árbol y era Yelim_

_Por un momento pensé que eras Jack el destripador-Eze_

_Jajá no la hija de dracula-sacándole la lengua-es más fea que la última vez que la vi_

_La mansión es enorme como a punto de derrumbarse con rasguños ventanas rotas típico de una casa abandonada avía neblina no se veía del todo solo la vieja casa que al frente tenia decoración de calabazas aplastada que estaban a punto de derretir lo último de será{vela} que tenía en su interior_

_El patio tenia pasto secos sin cuidado con estatuas rotas con moho_

_Es mejor entrar-lanzón_

_Todos hicieron caso a su líder y empezaron a caminar asía la casa._

_Oigan miren-dice vilu al pararse al frente de una calabaza-aprende, apaga, pendre, apaga, prende apaga-encendiendo y apagando una calabaza {la vela}_

_Ya deja eso-april_

_¿Quien toca el timbre?-Eze_

_Lanzón suspira al querer toca el timbre pero no lo toco al ver que la puerta se abría_

_Buenas noches pasen por favor-dijo una señora disfrazada de momia parece que era la sirvienta dejando entrar a los adolecentes- sus disfraces no son como los jóvenes de aquí_

_Pensé que era una fiesta de hallowin-decía lanzón al ver que los invitados estaban disfrazados de la liga de la justicia_

_Hola bienvenidos sus disfraces son diferentes-madison_

_Es una fiesta de hallowin-franf_

_Hola pensé que no vendrían-madison viendo a april y Denise_

_Nos obligaron-dice april al irse con su hermana a saludar a la gente_

_No estan de buen humor-dick_

_Ven te presentare a mis amigos-agarrando a dick por el brazo_

_Eso fue extraño yo me iré con olvídenlo-dice Yelim al irse_

_Hola guapetón ¿Cómo te llamas?-britany prima de madison hablándole a Eliot ya al instante que franf fruse el seño_

_Eliot de la fuente y el es mi amigo Ezequiel –presentándolo_

_Vengan con nosotras creo que las niñas se saben cuidar por si solas-candasse la otra prima mirando a franf y vilu_

_Para tu información…-alno poder terminar la frase. Vilu_

_Si vámonos-Eze y Eliot yéndose junto a las chicas_

_Idiota-dice franf susurrando_

_Vamos con las chicas, dejemos a esas presumidas-vilu_

_Si es mejor-franf_

…

_¿Pensé que esto era una fiesta?-lanzón_

_Te dijimos que era una de las más aburrida-april al servirse un jugo extraño-jamás probé un jugo negro fosforescente por la dudas no lo tomes-ya era imposible su compañero se avía tomado dos de esa-olvídalo_

_Oigan ¿y Denise?-Yelim_

_Se fue al baño-april_

_Mejor nos vamos a sentar si no pasa nada interesante dentro de 30hs te aseguro que me quedo dormido-lanzón al instante que sus compañeras lo siguen para sentarse_

_¿Cómo te fue el entrenamiento con Superboy?-Yelim_

_Ni lo digas es por eso que me dormiré estoy cansado piensa todo lo que se te ocurra que me podría poner hacer te aseguro que hice todo-lanzón_

_Y eso que no practicas con señorita marciana ni el detective marciano hasta que no te salga no sales de la habitación-april_

_¿Habitación?-Yelim_

_Si te acuerdas que ay una habitación clausurada-su compañera asiente-bueno esa esta clausurada para ustedes no para mí por que su gravedad podría afectar su mente la mía no claro gracias a mis poderes-april_

_¿Y tú con aqualad como te va?-lanzón_

_Bien no me quejo podría ser peor-Yelim_

_Regrese-Denise sentándose junto a su hermana-¿aburridos?-_

_Prefiero a ver cómo juega mi abuelo a las canicas en el asilo es mucho más divertido-dijo lanzón al instante de que sus compañeras reírse_

_Y april seguía con la mirada fija en su cuñadito viendo madison se le acerca cada vez mas no dejaría que su hermana lo viera tan cerca de otra chica por una parte no quería que su hermana sufriera además le cae muy bien dick para ella casi nunca se encuentra un cuñado tan copado, entonces abrió comunicación telepática para sus dos compañeros, Yelim y lanzón _

"_april deja de meterte en nuestra mente"-lanzón_

"_shh distraiga a Denise que no se dé cuenta de mi comunicación telepática"_

"_¿Por qué?"-Yelim_

"_miren a dick"-april y sus compañeros miraban distraídamente a dick_

"_está bien haz lo que debas hacer"-lanzón y april cierra comunicación con ellos para abrir una con dick_

"_y eso, april deja de meterte en mi mente"-dick_

"_son mis poderes no lo tuyo además no me importaría escuchar lo que piensas sobre la hija del gobernador"-april_

"_¿!que ¡? yo estoy con tu hermana"_

"_por eso aléjate de madison si llegas hacer sufrir apenas un tercio a mi hermana te petare el trasero hasta la Aconcagua aunque seas mi amigo te queda claro"-april_

"_está bien ¿puedes salir de mi mente?"-dick_

"_está bien"-april cierra comunicación con dick y al instante ve que dick se aleja de madison y april sonríe_

_¿Por qué sonríes?-Denise_

_¿Qué? O por nada solo me acordaba de algo-__ escuchar los pensamientos de madison estaría bueno__ pensaba april_

_Pensamiento de madison…_

_Seguramente se fue con sus amiguitas, por que Bustamante sonrió esa chica siempre se interpone en mis planes que odiosa pero ya verá que con madison bugut nadie se mete…_

…

_Yelim me acompañas-april, su compañera asiente y se paran_

_¿Sucede algo?-lanzo levantándose-no harán algo verdad_

_Esta fiesta es aburrida solo aremos un poco escalofriante ¿Qué te parece?, no dejas Plis por fi-Yelim poniendo cara de puchero_

_Ho está bien pero tú te haces cargo-lanzón_

_Quédate tranquilo que no aremos nada del otro mundo, tú fíjate dick-april yéndose_

…

_Por otro lugar…_

_Oye ya deja esa cara, si no todo el mundo sabrá que te gusta e…, mejor no lo digo-vilu viendo la cara que tenía su compañera franf_

_No me gusta solo, míralo tu no dijiste que le estaba tirando onda a april como puede hacer eso-franf_

_A mí también me fastidia, pero april tampoco ah olvidado a tu hermano sino por qué no lo dejo de mirarlo en toda la fiesta-vilu_

_Y viceversa, shh a y viene-franf_

_¿Qué hacen, ¿aburridas?-april_

_Querrás decir dormidas-vilu_

_Eso también-Yelim_

_¿Quiero que me ayuden con algo importante?-april_

_APRIL BUSTAMANTE ESCOBAR-Denise_

_¿Sucede algo?_

_¿Escobar?-vilu_

_Si dime ahora que aras quiero participar-asiéndole carita de cachorro abandonado a su hermana_

_¡Yo! Yo no haré nada-april_

_Ya dime lanzón escupió todo de todo y seque esa presumida le está tirando los perro a mi novio-Denise_

_¿Qué presumida?-vilu_

_La hija del gobernador si no fuera por que le tengo respeto a su padre le aria añicos-Denise_

_Ella también, candasse le tira onda a Eze y britany a mi hermano-franf_

_Con lo que sea ayudaremos-vilu_

"_comunicación telepática abierta"-claro solo para ellas-"bueno el plan es el siguiente es hallowin y de todo puede pasar esta noche"-april_

"_esto ya me está gustando"-franf_

"_cuando toquen las doce de la noche…_

…

_Atalaya 23:50 pm_

_Y se comunicaron-señorita marciana_

_Lanzón llamo y dijo que esta todo más que aburrido y Eze dijo que le debemos una no aguanta a una tal candasse y lanzón dijo que las chicas aran algo a lo hallowin cuando toquen las doce para no aburrirse-Lucas_

_¿Qué chicas?-señorita marciana_

_Tus chicas-Lucas_

_Lo poco que las conozco se que harán algo importante le enviare un mensaje-señorita marciana_

…

_Vieja mansión"de la valle"…_

_23:55pm_

_Mensaje:_

_-Lo que sean que hagan por favor con conciencia, no involucren a la liga recuerden estan en una misión y por favor grábenmelo-Atte: Megan_

_-Lo aremos con conciencia no te preocupes y también lo grabare para ti, nos vemos luego-Atte: April_

_¿Quién era?-Denise_

_Megan quiere que grabe lo que ágamos-april _

_Esta lista solo unos minutitos mas-vilu_

_Más lista que nunca-franf_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¿Qué hora son?-madison_

_Las doce-en ese ínstate las ventanas se serraron la puerta se trabo se escuchaba aullidos afuera las cosas empezaron a temblar se escuchaba pasos provenientes del segundo piso de arriba_

_Todos se quedaron quietos con miedos_

"_vilu as lo tuyo"_

_La fogata se prendió de la nada_

"_Denise"_

_La araña de cristal del techo se cayó, por suerte nadie estaba debajo de ella_

"_Yelim"_

_Luego se empezaron a escuchar llantos de una niña proveniente del segundo piso_

_Las luces se prendían y se apagaban la música dejo de sonar y luego la puerta se abría de apoco y luego se cerraba_

_Se escuchaban las puertas del segundo piso abrirse cerrarse del segundo piso_

_¿Qué su…su…cede aquí?-madison_

_No te han contado de esta casa-april aterrorizando a la chica_

_April-Eliot_

_Debe saberlo-dice april al instante que se escucha un fuerte ruido proveniente de arriba- creo que debes ir_

_¿Por qué yo?-madison_

_Es tu fiesta somos tus invitados-franf_

_Si tiene miedo puedo ir yo-april_

_No tengo miedo-madison_

_En toses ve-vilu_

_Y madison no asía nada se quedaba quieta_

_Solo debes admitirlo y iré-april_

_¿Admitir que?-madison_

_Que tienes miedo-Denise_

_Ya basta iré yo-dice Eliot acercándose a la escalera_

_No-parándose al frente de el-iré yo aunque la niñas de papa no admitan tener miedo-subiendo las escalera_

_April-y le da una espada de una armadura vieja-por las dudas_

_¿Para qué le da una espada si no la sabe usar?-candasse_

_La se usar mejor de lo que crees-april_

_Aguarda iré contigo-dice lanzón_

_Este bien-dice april subiendo con su compañero_

_Luego de unos minutos…_

_Serán que estan muertos-decían la gente_

_Y vieron bajar a los jóvenes_

_¿Qué sucedió?-dick_

_Nada-april-lo único que sé es que los espíritus perciben el miedo y feliz hallowin_

_Luego se escucho un ruido y todos fueron haber era un espejo roto que tenia escrito algo_

"_hasta no admitir el miedo no saldré por miedo a perder un alma encontré"_

_¿Cómo sabemos quién tiene miedo?-franf_

_Tal vez el espíritu nos ayude-Yelim_

_Oye tú-dice britany a april_

_¿Qué?-april_

_Tu tiene fama de bruja por qué no lo contactas tu-britany_

_Está bien pero luego no te quejes si te convierto en un sapo-april_

_No creo que sea buena idea-lanzón_

_Tranquilo a lo máximo la convertiré en un caballo-april_

_A ver contacta al espíritu por ahí tú tienes miedo-britany_

_¡Mi alma a tu servicio esta espero tu ayuda lograr para sí encontrar el alma que busca!-al terminar la palabra se abrió la puerta de entrada-creo que quiere que salgamos-saliendo asía afuera seguidas por su compañeros_

_En el patio avía tres calabazas cada una de ellas seria prendida por los "espíritus"_

_Cada uno tiene una vela prendida en sus manos el que quede prendida seria el "alma buscada"_

_Todos estuvieron allí esperando unos segundos al ver que algunas velas se apagaban solo que daba tres la de madison, britany y candasse de estas dos últimas se apago y madison tuvo que confesar su miedo_

_Todos regresaron adentro para buscar sus pertenencias para retirarse a descansar menos las primas_

_Eso fue extraño-candasse_

_¿Será que esa chica es bruja?-_

…

_En la salida de la mansión_

_Lanzón, april, Denise, Yelim, Violetta y franf empezaron a reírse_

_¿De qué se ríen?-Eze_

_La cara de miedo que tenias-Yelim_

_Eso dio miedo de verdad-dick_

_¿Aun lo creen?-dice lanzón mirando la cara de sus compañeros se puso serio-aun lo creen-al empezar reírse de vuelta- todo ese espectáculo lo hicieron las chicas_

_¿Qué cómo?-Eliot_

_La fogata-vilu_

_La araña de cristal-Denise_

_El segundo piso-Yelim-y los demás lo izo april-parándose de reír_

_Y lo más gracioso es que Megan me lo pidió que grabara-dice franf mostrando su celular_

_Chicas hable con Megan vendrán a dormir ami casa así que vámonos señoritas adiós hasta luego-dice april despidiéndose al irse_

_Sus caras-lanzón no paraban de reír_

_Ya para de reír, todos los demás se asustaron mucho ahora ni el electricista va a querer venir-dick_

_No digas todo los demás tu también te asustaste-lanzón_

_Oye ¿de verdad fueron ellas?-Eze_

_Si con sus poderes-lanzón_

_Está bien volvamos al monte-Eliot_

_Hello lectores_

_Espero q le alla gustado_

_Nos vemos prontito_

_Nos leemos_

_Me despido_

_Atte: __ABRILROMAN99-APRIL._


	8. CONFECCIONES

_YOUNG JUSTICE:_

_JUSTICIA JOVEN:_

_HOLA A TODOS ¿Cómo ESTAN?-ESPERO QUE BIEN_

_LES DIJE QUE VOLVERIA PRONTO_

_OK ESPERO QUE EL CAP. DE HALLOWIN LES ALLA GUSTADO_

_ASEPTO COMENTARIOS {NEGATIVOS-}__ Y {POSITIVOS+}_

_ME DESPIDO_

_ATTE:__ ABRILROMAN99-APRIL_

_CONFECCIONES: Capitulo n°7._

_Monte justicia 13:37 pm…_

_Si, ¿Qué?... ¿por qué?...ahora…sabes que no puedo…pero…si mañana podría…es imposible…primero…-Lanzon ablando por celular_

_¿Con quién habla?-susurra Denise a Eze_

_Con su madre-Eze-creo que sucedió algo_

_Si…bueno…está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer…si…adiós, nos vemos-Lanzon cortando el celular_

_¿Sucedió algo?-Eze_

_Debo regresar a casa por una semana mi padre se enfermo y debería ir a hablar con Megan-yéndose del lugar_

_Reconocida april k, o9_

_Hola-april-¿sucede algo?_

_Creo que lanzón se irá por una semana o mas-Denise_

_Iré haber- april_

_Sala de practica…_

_Es por eso que debo irme esta tarde-lanzón_

_Está bien solo debes dejar a alguien a cargo del grupo-Megan_

_April es la sub capitana ella lo podrá controlar mientras yo no esté-lanzón_

_¿Qué sucede conmigo?-april_

_Quedaras a cargo del equipo por qué debo irme por un tiempo por problemas familiares-lanzón_

_Está bien cuidare tu puesto aste que regreses-april_

_Iré a hacer las maletas, antes de emprender el viaje-lanzón {n/a: como la canción "paisaje" de yilda} _

_¿Puedes llevarlo?, no quiero que ande triste por las calles-Megan_

_Está bien-april_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_15:44pm_

_Cuídate hermano-dice Eze abrazando a su compañero_

_Tú no hagas enojar a april-lanzón_

_Chau regresa pronto-vilu abrazándolo_

_¿Está listo?-april_

_Sí, nos vemos pronto amigos adiós-lanzón_

_15:55pm._

_Bio-nave…_

_Espero que no te hagan reprochar tanto-lanzón_

_Podre llevarlo con normalidad-april-¿estas bien?_

_Si, un poco no sé como cansado-lanzón_

_Tú debes pensar que son unas vacaciones y estarás bien, no debe sentirte mal por irte-april-aunque sea unos días_

_Lo único sé es que lo dejo en buenas manos-lanzón-creo que debes decirle al grupo_

_¿Decir qué?-april_

_Que heredaste los poderes de tu padre-lanzón_

_¿Tu como sabes?-april_

_El libro de hechicería, las velas, susurras mucho, cuando hablan del tema sacas otro y te pones nerviosa y seria-lanzón_

_Tienes razón, es que no se por qué no se los digo además no los uso demasiado no los controlo muy bien-april_

_Megan lo sabe-lanzón_

_¿Qué harán?-april_

_Deberás entrenar con Zatanna a partir de mañana-lanzón_

_¿Y mi entrenamiento con Megan y el detective?-april_

_Seguirán normalmente-lanzón-y debo pedirte una mas_

_¿Qué cosa?-april_

_Que note pelees demasiado con Eliot hagan las paces recuérdala frase que repite kid flash-lanzón _

_¡Hagan la paz no la guerra!-dice april-si lo se lo intentare, gracias eres un gran líder_

_De nada-lanzón_

_Monte justicia…_

_15:55pm_

_Reconocida canario negro 3.0_

_¿Canario?, ay trajiste a un bebe-Denise_

_Si se llama reichel, y debo pedirle un favor-canario_

_El que quieras-Eze_

_Pueden cuidarla hasta que regrese-canario_

_Si claro, si es una hermosa bebe-Denise_

_Oh que bebe tan bonita -Yelim- así quien es la bebe más bonita si tú lo eres_

_Ok me debo ir aquí te dejos sus cosas, nos vemos pórtate bien-canario_

_Reconocida canario negro 3.0_

…

_16:04pm_

_Washington, d.c…_

_Estamos aquí que te vaya bien-april_

_A ti también que dios te ayude con el equipo-lanzón_

_Ya me estas asustando-april_

_No mentira serás una buena líder-lanzón al instante suena un celular_

_El mío ¿hola?... y esos gritos… ¿pero qué paso?...deja de gritar que no escucho…que no sos voz…si iré… ¿pero qué sucede?...está bien chau-april_

_¿Sucede algo?-lanzón_

_No se dijeron que era urgente-april-me debo ir adió-abrasando a su compañero_

…

_Monte justicia_

_16:29pm_

_Reconocida april k, 09_

_¿Qué era eso urge…?-mirando a todos que estaban el suelo y avía cosas rotas-oh mi dios-april_

_Aleluya Jesucristo viniste-Denise_

_¿Qué les paso?-april levantando a su hermana del suelo_

_Una bomba sónica por encima –Eze_

_Ha ¿y ese bebe?-mirando asía la criatura. April_

_No te acerques, es el mismo demonio-Yelim_

_Dejen de hablar boludeses, que me podría hacer es un bebe-alzando a la criatura que estaba llorona. April_

_De verdad aléjatele ella-Lucas_

_La bebe lo miro y largo un sonido sónico de su boca queda en claro que es hija de canario_

_Eres hija de canario negro-april-¿pero por que llora?_

_Desde hoy lo está asiendo-Denise_

_Le dieron de amamantar digo la mamadera-april_

_Si le dimos la leche y la escupió-vilu_

_Aguarden que tipo de leche le diero dime que no le dieron liquida-april_

_Si ¿por?-Denise_

_Los bebe de esta edad toman leche en polvo con zinc ¿Qué no lo saben?-april_

_No-Lucas_

_Acomoden las cosas le iré a darle comer-april yéndose asía la cocina_

_Además de que ella nos dejo así debemos limpia su desorden-Eze_

…

_18:08pm_

_Reconocida canario negro 3.0_

_Hola, no, nos dijiste que reichel heredo tus poderes-Denise_

_Deni, deja de hablar unos segundos-april llegando con la bebe dormida en sus brazos_

_Se durmió-canario agarrando a la criatura-gracias, por cuidarla_

_Fue un placer-april_

_Nos vemos pronto, adiós-susurra canario_

_Reconocida canario negro 3.0_

_En tus sueños-Denise y april le queda mirando-¿Qué?_

…

_20:33pm_

_Sala de prácticas…_

_¿April ya te vas?-Eze_

_No me quedare debo vigilar al grupo ya sabes quedaron a mi mando-april_

_Cierto-Eze_

_¿Sucede algo?-april- quiere comentarme algo_

_Si, debo-Eze_

_Dime-april_

_Me gusta una persona y…no sé si ella gusta de mi-Eze_

_¿Quién es la afortunada?-april_

_Franchesca de la fuente-dijo Eze y april quedo boqui abierta- desde seguro ella también lo ve de ese modo como ¡sorpresa!, un balde de agua fría_

_No, no es eso es que pensé que era alguien del colegio yo a franf la conozco hace bastante tiempo, y me encantaría que estén juntos-april_

_¿Será que ella guste de mi?-Eze_

_No lo sé pero trata de conquistarla esa es la mejor manera de que un hombre gane a una mujer-april_

_A gracias-abrazándola_

…

_Desafortunadamente Eliot los observaba sin que se den cuenta_

_Oye que espías -Lucas_

_Nada solo observaba la practica-Eliot_

_¿Cómo un espía?, si claro-Lucas-ya dime que te sucede con Bustamante_

_¿Yo con ella?, nada-Eliot_

_Ya escupe todo ves como la miras la vigilas, hasta te trabas cuando hablas de ella, te pones celoso ¿sigo?, admítelo aun te gusta-Lucas_

_Si lo sé, ¿pero ella debe estar con él?-Eliot_

_¿Con quien Eze?, por su forma de tratarlo a lanzón lo trata igual ¿entonces sale a dos puntas?, piénsalo-Lucas-volve con ella_

_¿Cómo?, de seguro ya no está enamorada de mi-Eliot_

_Conquístala esa es la mejor manera de que un hombre gane a una mujer-Lucas_

_Tienes razón-Eliot_

…

_21:09pm_

_Sala de mando…_

_Hola-Lucas_

_Hola-april_

_¿Ocupada?-Lucas_

_Controlando-april_

_¿Quién fue a la vigilancia nocturna?-Lucas_

_Eze y Yelim-april_

_Gracias por no decirle a nadie lo de mis padres-Lucas_

_No debes sentirte avergonzado la familia de artemisa son criminales y ella solo quiso ser del otro bando y a ella no le importo ya es parte de la liga-april_

_Lose lo que me preocupa es mi hermanito-lucas_

_Eso solo lo sabe tu hermano el deberá elegir entre el bien o el mal y tu como su hermano mayor debes respetar su decisión el destino no se puede cambiar, cambiar algo que ya se ha escrito-april_

_Eres buena consejera-Lucas_

_Hoy fue un día de confecciones-april_

_Demasiadas por un día -Lucas…_

_Hola lectores_

_Espero que le alla gustado_

_Comenten_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Atte: __ABRILROMAN99-APRIL _


End file.
